


Strange Beginnings

by KnittedOri



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Bearers, Dwalin and Ori are definite, Dwalin attempting to court and failing, Dwarf Courting, F/F, Fili and Kili are clueless, Grumpy Thorin, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Ori is a bearer, Other Pairings - Freeform, Protectivebrothers, Timeline What Timeline, fili/kili? definite possibility, i have no idea which direction this story is going to end up in, no BoFA, no dragon...well maybe no dragon..., no one dies, non-bearers, patient Balin, protectivedwalin, this is serious a major work in progress..., unhelpful princes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnittedOri/pseuds/KnittedOri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori was not sure what was going on, one moment she was rushing to the library for work, the next she found herself sitting on her arse on the ground staring up at one of the most handsome guards she had ever seen.<br/>~~~<br/>Dwalin didn't know what to make of the lad in front of her, because that's exactly what he had to be, a lad. For Dwalin didn't know of any lass that would be down the halls leading to the library, unless they were a noble, and Dwalin knew that this 'lad' was no noble.  Though she had to admit he was cute; too bad she played for the other team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ori muttered under her breath about overbearing older brothers making her late for work, as she ran down the corridors and tunnels that lead from the lower housing levels to the guild halls. The corridors were lined with various metal and jewel woven torches, the jewels embedded in the metal causing a reflection of colors to hit the neighboring wall and passerby's. Nodding briefly to the guards on duty at the front of the halls, Ori took a sharp left turn down a corridor located right before the atrium into the guild halls. Sprinting down the corridor, her bag beating itself against the back of her legs, as she rushed to get to the library on time. Turning to quickly around a corner, Ori was surprised to find her arse suddenly make contact with the cold stone floor. 

"Oi, watch where yer goin' lad!" A harsh voice reprimanded. 

Ori looked up to see a guardsmen glaring down at her from underneath his helm. She stared at the guard for a few moments, dazed slightly from the sudden change of height. Ori let out a noticeable squeak once she caught sight of the three bars on the breast plate of the guards armor, marking him as head of the guard. The armor itself was of polished silver with a darker bronze inlaid at the edge, flecks of decorative gold seemed to be placed sporadically throughout the armor, making it shine beautifully in the light. The dwarf on the other hand from what Ori could see was large, tall and large, not large as in overweight, merely muscular, with thick hands and fingers that looked ready to pummel anything in their path. On the dwarfs back sat two identical axes, both gleaming threateningly in the torchlight. 

Ori was unable to see the other dwarfs face very well from underneath the helm, but what she did see was that the dwarf had a rather prominent nose, not ugly mind you, it was just what a dwarfs nose should look like; unlike hers which was small and narrow, what Dori called a 'button nose'. His dark almost blue beard was of a decent length, longer than Oris pitiful scrap of a beard, and was surprisingly free of braids.

Quickly removing herself from the cold ground, she stood in front of the guard, eyes averted to keep herself from staring any longer at the handsome guard, hands clasped in front of her, fingering lightly with the hem of her sleeves, and hoping that the guard assumed that the blush on her cheeks was from running in exertion. 

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to run into you." She apologized, as she bowed politely to the dwarf before her. Unfortunately, she could not help the stutter that appeared towards the end of her apologize due to her fear. Secretly, though she had a feeling that Dori would have been pleased with her for remembering her manners, given the situation she had found herself in.

Looking towards the guard, she glued her eyes to the guardsman symbol on his left breast plate, deigning to wait for a dismissal from the guard. Hoping that he would not ask for any recompense for running into him. 

The guard grunted in perceived annoyance, as he walked past Ori, harshly knocking into her shoulder as he past, effectively pushing her off balance. 

Regaining her balance, Ori looked back at the guard and scowled, already thinking off all the ways that Dori would have berated the fellow dwarf his lack of manners. Lightly shaking her head to dispel such thoughts, Ori tugged lightly at her apprenticeship braid as she headed the rest of the way towards the library-already thinking of how she was going to explain to Balin about being late. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dwalin grumbled darkly under her breath as she left her brothers office, irritated that he had called her down to berate her on scaring off another suitor for the fifth time in a month. It wasn't Dwalins fault that all of the suitors were orc pissing pansies, and distinctively male. Dwalin didn't want a regular dwarrow to mate with, she wanted a dwarrowdam, particularly a small, lean one that would fit perfectly against her body. One that she could pull little sweet gasps and moans as she worshiped the little dwarrowdams body. It was during such daydreams, as Dwalin was heading out of the library and down the subsequent corridor that lead out to the guild halls, that she felt something collide with her frame, luckily years to training allowed her to keep her footing. Hearing a small thump of something, or someone hitting the ground, Dwalin growled lowly under her breath as she looked down and saw that a young dwarrow with barely a scrap of beard had run into her. 

"Oi, watch where yer goin' lad!" She barked harshly, eyes narrowing to glare at the lad in front of her, for the dwarrow in front of her was definently a lad. 

She didn't know of any dwarrowdams from the lower sections that were allowed in the library, nor any dwarrows for that matter, but this particular dwarrow had a scribe apprentice bead braided proudly in his light reddish brown hair. Their soft brown eyes staring straight at Dwalin seemed to quickly look away when he noticed the three bars on her breastplate that marked her as the head of the guard. Snorting lighting under her breath, she studied the lad in front of her, cursing her luck to find that they were her perfect idea of what a dwarrowdam should be; small, lean, small pouty pinks lips, button nose, small dainty fingers. Dwalin groaned inwardly at her luck, or lack thereof, the dwarrow in front of her would have been perfect, except for the fact that he was definitely not a dwarrowdam.

Only half listening to the apology, Dwalin grunted irritably as she pushed her way past the irritating dwarrow, deciding not the waste her breath any more than she already had. Angry at herself, and Balin for it was all his fault for sending suitors on her arse, she was unable to get that small dwarrows face out of her mind as she stomped the rest of the way towards the guild halls, taking the stairs by the atrium towards the training rooms, already planning on bashing a few heads in to quell her influx of irritability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a teaser really, just curious if anyone is interested in reading more... needless to say that this will not be a priority story seeing as I already have a novel currently underway, as well as a manual. I am merely writing this story as a practice of sorts, if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. All characters belong to Tolkien. 
> 
> I hope enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave any comments, or requests.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, second chapter here! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it is longer than the first one, I' m not sure if this will a theme in future chapters we shall see. Just so you know I am merely writing this story to improve my writing skills, so any comments and constructive criticism is welcome. :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> ~ KnittedOri

Dwalin barked orders at the trainees, Grasper gleaming in her grasp as she smiled sadistically at their terrified expression.

  
"You lot think that just because yer train' to be on the kings guard that ye' can fool 'round? Ya, piss ranking, mangy, no good, bag of rat piss!" Dwalin yelled, each insult punctuated with a swipe of her axe towards her current opponent.

  
"Well!" She barked, when her students failed to answer.  
A chorus of 'No, Sir! Mister Dwalin, Sir!' filled the training room. The trainees shaking in their armor, desperately wishing in that moment that they had chosen a different profession.

  
Knocking the young dwarf on his back, she slammed the butt of her axe right beside his head, hands resting at the top of the axe, as she observed the new recruits. Dwalin wondered what half the lot was thinking deciding to 'attempt' to join the kings guard, as it stood she was hard pressed not to just fire the lot of them and pray that the next batch had more discipline. Slowly shaking her head, which brought a small pathetic whimper from the dwarf at her feet, she snapped her head back towards the group; barking orders for them to run laps.

  
Hearing a chorus of swears and groans about having to run for the fifth time that week, she pulled a throwing axe from her side belt and chucked it towards the unsuspecting group. Grinning widely to herself as the sound of metal hitting rock, as the axe embedded itself into the stone wall right beside the so called 'leader' of the new recruits.

  
"Ye were sayin' boy?" Dwalin drawled out, flexing her biceps menacingly.

  
All of the trainees paled considerably, the one at her feet had even stopped moving for fear of catching her wrath. Staring shrewdly down at the lad she barked in annoyance, "What are ye doin' on the bloody floor! Get up and start runnin'!"

  
She emphasized this order by pulling Keeper from her back and swinging both axes towards the stuttering group of dwarfs, and the quickly retreating dwarrow who had been her opponent not moments before. Startled out of their fear induced stare, all of them quickly jumped and ran as if the forces of Sauron were upon them. Dwalin snorted loudly, un-amused by the days turn of events, especially considering that the two 'princlings' had yet to make an appearance that day.

  
"Best to tell Thorin," She muttered irritably under her breath, before barking orders at the trainees that if they weren't still running by the time she got back then she would give them a 'real' reason to run. This had the welcoming effect of causing the lagging half of the trainees instantly catching up to the others. Dwalin allowed herself a small smile at hearing those stomping boots against the stone, knowing that they'd all be sore and tired tomorrow when they came back for more training.

  
Walking out of the training halls, she prowled through the halls, up stairways and corridors until she reached the royal halls. Checking the boys rooms first to see if they had overslept, she was surprised to see that they were indeed awake, but angry that they were not in their rooms which meant that they had deliberately skipped their training. Closing the door to Fili's room behind her, she stalked her way down the corridor to the last room on the end.

Without bothering to knock, Dwalin slammed the door open, with a mighty yell, "THORIN! Yer arse better be in here!"

  
"Mahal wept Dwalin, do you even know how to knock!" Thorin replied, his usual scowl in place, his brows furrowed in annoyance as he held his towel securely around his waist; obviously having just come from the baths.

  
"Don't give me that crap, Thorin, where are your nephews?" Dwalin retorted as she walked further into the room.

  
"Training with yo-"Thorin began before stopping himself and deadpanning, "my 'nephews' were 'kind' enough to skip their training weren't they."

  
"Oh, aye, they were most kind." Dwalin replied sarcastically, drawing each word out in a small control of her growing irritability.

  
She watched as her old friend, pinched the bridge of his nose and cursed under his breath about impertinent nephews being the end of the Line of Durin. Running the palm of his hand down his face, he schooled his features once again before heading over to his closest in order to pick out his clothes for the rest of the day.

  
"Why the change of clothes?" Dwalin asked, not entirely curious, but rather needing a different subject to help keep her mind off of all the ways she was going to punish the princlings, once she got her hands on them.

  
Thorin gave Dwalin his deadliest glare before muttering under his breath about visiting elves, and Thranduil.

  
"Dis demanded that I change." He whispered irritably, annoyed with his sister for making him take another bath and change his clothes for the second time that day. "She said, and I repeat, 'No, future King of Erebor is going to greet the King of the Elves in the clothes he wore to the forge that morning.' She said I looked and smelled like orc dung."

  
Dwalin snorted in amusement at Thorins plight, "Yea' well Dis was right about one thing, ye do look like orc dung."

  
Glaring harshly at Dwalin, Thorin growled out in annoyance, "If you're not going to be of any help, just leave." He ordered as he pointed to the door, head held high, eyes blazing. He probably would have looked rather majestic, if he had any clothes on.

  
Dwalin told him that as well, once she was safely on the other side of his door that is, knowing full well that his pride would not have him leave the room until he was fully clothed. Chuckling lightly to herself, Dwalin straightened her back before ambling down the corridor back into the main part of the mountains. Her mind already going through a mental checklist of all of the places she would have to check for her wayward students, humming a rather ominous tune as she went.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Straightening her jumper, scarf and trousers for the fifth time that day since running into the head guard, Ori lifted her chin in determination as she knocked briskly on Lord Balins' door.

  
"Lord Balin?" She called out uncertainly , suddenly nervous at being called down to the office of such a high ranking official.

  
She was so lost in her thoughts of insecurity that she failed to notice when the doors opened to reveal a dwarf with snowy white hair and long beard. The dwarf in question was none other than Lord Balin, himself, who merely took the distraction as an opportunity to study the lass in front of him.

  
"Yes, Ms. Ori." Balin replied, eyes twinkling mischievously as Ori gasped at her lack of attention.

  
Ori briefly wondered how long Lord Balin had been standing there with the door open, but decided not the linger on that particular thought. Bowing lowly as to show respect for his station and reaffirming her own as being of lesser rank and status, she began to apologize to the elder dwarrow for being late to their meeting and wasting his precious time. Just as she was about to apologize again, she was cut off by a hand on her shoulder.

  
"Now, now, lass, none of that." Balin scolded lightly as he guided Ori into his office, "I called you here for a reason. Do you know why that is?" He asked as he motioned for Ori to sit in the chair before his desk.

  
Ori hesitated for a few moments, not wishing to get Lord Balins' chair dirty with her clothes, looking at Lord Balin, she noticed that he was already sitting in his own chair and looking at her expectedly. Taking a deep breath, she slowly eased herself onto the plush looking chair, letting out a sigh of pleasure the chair seemed to mold with her frame, already imagining herself in one of these chairs by a warm fire drinking a mug of tea. Coming back to her senses, she berated herself for getting distracted, remembering that Lord Balin had asked her a question, Ori raked her brain in an attempt to figure out why he had called her down here.

  
"You called me down here Lord Balin, because I have done something wrong haven't I?" Ori answered, uncertainty mixed with a bit of apprehension and fear.

  
"Done something wrong," Balin began, seemingly baffled by Ori's train of thought, "Ms. Ori, why ever would you get that idea?"

  
"It's the only thing I could thing of my Lord, I know I'm not a noble so I figured I must have inadvertently insulted someone without meaning too. I have never trained with a master like the other scribes here, so my work probably isn't up to par with the other scribes my age," Ori explained, her voice slowly becoming lower and lower the longer she spoke, her entire frame seeming to sink in on itself in self-loathing. Hanging her head in defeat, she waited patiently for Lord Balin to speak, all the while thinking of all of the ways that she had disgraced her family.

  
First running head first into the head guard, then getting called down to Lord Balins office, it seemed to Ori that Mahal had doomed her for failure that day. Hearing a small cough, Ori looked up at Lord Balin, already miserable at the thought of being fired from her dream apprenticeship.

  
"Lass," Lord Balin began calmly, "You are not in trouble, my dear, quite the contrary in fact I originally called you down here to praise you for your hard work and dedication to the craft."

  
Blinking her eyes, unsure as to whether or not she had heard Lord Balin correctly. "Sir?" she asked softly, confusion lacing her voice.

  
Lord Balin smiled softly, his eyes twinkling lightly with mirth, "I wish to take you on as my personal apprentice." he said without preamble, as he began to then explain to her what her duties and expectations would be from then on.

  
Ori sat in shock, disbelieving what she had just heard from Lord Balin. "He wants me to..." Ori whispered lowly under her breath suddenly feeling a bit faint, as she tried to make sense of what Lord Balin was telling her.

  
"Do you accept?" Lord Balin asked once he was finished, smiling rather proudly to himself as he watched the lass in front of him come to her senses.

  
Catching onto the question, Ori hastily shoot up from her chair and cried, "Yes! I accept!" before flinching lightly in embarrassment, blushing heavily at her unorthodox outburst. Gathering her wits about her, she bowed to Lord Balin, in a way that a student would bow to a master, and calmly replied, "You do me a great honor, Lord Balin, for allowing me to be your apprentice. I humbly accept your offer and look forward to learning from you."  
Standing up straight once again, Ori noticed the look of pride that Lord Balin was sending her way. Puffing up slightly from the unspoken approval, she bowed once again and asked to be dismissed. Nodding his head in approval, Ori turned and made her way to the door, stopping only once Lord Balin had called for her again.

  
"Ms. Ori," he began, "It is 'Master Balin' now, no more of this 'Lord' business. You are my apprentice, so I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything," Lord Balin chided, lightly, as he waved at Ori to leave the room.

  
Carefully shutting the door behind her, she leaned against the solid oak door and let out a breath, she hadn't realized that she had been holding. Suddenly giddy with the prospect of being apprenticed to one of the greatest masters in Erebor, Ori skipped her way down the hall and back towards the library proper, eager to start working on her new assignments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEY! Thorin has made an appearance...and Dwalin is going to kill the princes. Ori is now Balins apprentice. Next chapter will be up...I don't even know...it might be up tomorrow...or another day...I do know however that the princes will be involved....Thorin might make another appearance, he might not. Dwalin will definitely be making another appearance, and Ori well, poor Ori is all I'm going to say.
> 
> Shit guys, I'm sorry for all the mistakes. I'll be sure to fix them tomorrow if I have time. The word document that I use is a word pad, so it doesn't tell me when I make spelling or grammar mistakes like Microsoft word. I got a new computer for Christmas, hence the lack of Microsoft word. Please bear with me until I can fix the mistakes. I'll do my best to ensure that the next chapter doesn't have as many mistakes...
> 
> Okay I think I got rid of the mistakes. Guys. sorry about that.


	3. "You're a Dwarrowdam!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Hopefully the length of this one will make up for that. Enjoy! and don't forget to leave a critique. sorry for any mistakes, I haven't had time to read over this chapter in full, but rest assured I will reread it and fix any mistakes. Not sure when chapter 4 will be up so bear with me please. Also for anyone that is curious I placed dwarrows into two separate sections of bearers and non-bearers. Ori is obviously a bearer in this one. Xp ~ KnittedOri  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After having been dismissed from Master Balins' office, Ori briskly made her way back to the library and gathered the tomes and scrolls that had been left for her at the front desk. Carefully manuvearing her way around the various shelves, tables, and chairs that were scattered around the library in order to place the tomes and scrolls in her arms in their proper place. Heading down the second row of shelves, she failed to notice two figures silently stalking her.

  
~~~~~~

  
Fili and Kili watched the small dwarrow in front of them, as he carried several tomes and scrolls all of which made it rather difficult for the other to see, let alone walk.

  
"Maybe we should help." Fili suggested half heartedly.

  
"I really don't want to. I mean we got out of Dwalins lessons for today to get out of work. We didn't come to the library to do work, we came here to because this is the last place Dwalin would look." Kili whispered hurridly back at his brother, quickly looking around to make sure that no one had heard them.

  
"Yeah, but this is Balins domain," Fili reminded him.

"Aye, I know that."

  
"Aye, and do you know what Balin's gonna do once he catches us here?"

  
"Do you?" Kili challeneged.

  
Both brothers paused for a moment, each thinking about the implications of their current actions as they cautiously looked around a bookshelf to see the current target of their mischief standing on a stool to put some scrolls away. Said target was a ginger haired apprentice scribe wearing brown trousers, green tunic, tan jumper, oversized brown cardigan, and light brown scarf.

  
"We could always use that scribe over there as an excuse." Fili pointed out, grinning micheviously as he did.

  
Following his brothers train of thought, Kili chuckled lightly, his own grin becoming wider at all of the scenarios they could come up with, none of which would reflect poorly on themselves. Or so they hoped. Giving each other a brief nod, both brothers stood up straight, heads held high, and proceeded to jovilly amble around the corner towards the unsuspecting scribe; who once again held an arm full of tomes.

  
~~~~

  
Hearing the heavy footfalls of boots, Ori quickly moved to get out of the way, certain that the owners of said boots were merely going to walk past her. Not many dwarrows noticed a lowly scribe afterall. Though if that were the case then Ori was fairly sure that Nori would have plenty of scribes in his network. Mentally pulling herself away from such thoughts, Ori started to clutch the tomes further into her person as she felt someone tugging on the book at the bottom.

  
"Kee! You dunderhead, you're supposed to take them from the top!" a low playful voice said, followed by wait appeared to be a slap to the back of a head and a complainted from a younger and even more playful sounding voice.

  
"Fee! I'll tell Amad! And you're supposed to take them from the bottom." The other voice, 'Kee', huffed in annoyance.

  
Ori felt the tome at the bottom start to move again, and did the only thing she could think of. She stepped on his foot.

  
'Kee' yelped at the unexpected attack, and retaliated by kicking the offending dwarf; causing Ori to fall on her back, tomes scattering around her. Several of them open and laying on their spines, while others had looseleaf paper floating out of them.

  
Breath hitching slightly in worry as she took in the surrounding tomes, Ori failed to notice she was being addressed until two distinct fingers snapped in front of her.

  
"Oi! Scribe, do you know how much trouble you're in?" The voice Ori recognized as 'Fee' said disapprovingly. His arms crossed over his chest in mock seriousness, while his friend was sitting on a tome rubbing his aching foot and complaining about uppity scribes.

  
Angered by the blantant disrespect that a fellow dwarf was giving one of her precious tomes, she hastily stood up and marched angrily over to the unsuspecting dwarrow, completly forgetting the other as she yelled, "Get off that tome this instant! It is for reading! Not for dwarflings to rest their bum on!"

  
The dwarf in front of her merely blinked a few times, before both he and his companion started to laugh, tears building in the corner of their eyes, both blabbering on about 'hilarious scribes, dwarflings, not knowing who they were, and wouldn't uncle get a kick out of this'. Staring incrediously at the two in front of her, Ori paused for a moment when she caught a flash of gold lined with mitheral bead that bore a distinct family crest. Freezing slightly at her realization, Ori quickly got to her knees and bowed, as was required of her station.

  
"I'm sorry your majesties, I did not know to whom I was speaking." She apologized, suddenly very worried about what the two in front of her might do to her due to her lack or respect and insubordination.

  
To caught up in her own thoughts about losing her job, or having her already low status deducted even more, she did not see the perplexed looks that the brothers were sending each other, nor the silent communication that they seemed to be having.

  
"We'll forgive you in you get up off the floor." Fili said calmly, a small smile seeming to make it's way into his tone.

  
Sitting up so that she was on her knees in front of them, Ori looked at the two princes slightly confused by their actions. Most nobles that Ori saw were quick to put any lower ranking dwarfs in their place, but these two seemed to be the complete opposite.

  
"And if you let us help you, I mean we did managed to knock all of these old dusty tomes out of your hands, and as you so elqountly put these old, dusty tomes are not for 'dwarflings to rest their bum on!' " Kili grinned as he attempted to mimic her voice. Holding out his hand towards the scribe and waiting for Ori to grab a hold of the offered appendage.

  
Ori looked hesitantly at Kili's hand, before deciding that it was not a ruse and grabbed the offered hand. Finally pulled back to her feet, she couldn't help the blush that lined her cheeks when Kili did not let go.

  
"Fili, look at his hands, so tiny! Do you think I'd have hands like this if I were a scribe?"

  
"I don't know Kee, I don't think Balin has hands this small." Fili replied, his expression curious, looking at Ori he asked, "How old are you-?"

  
"Ori, daughter of Muri, your majesty." Ori replied, instantly dropping her gaze to stare at the ground.

  
Suddenly, she felt Kili dropped her hand, and looked up to see both brothers quaking in confusion and fear.

  
"You're a dwarrowdam!" Kili practically screamed his observation at her.

  
Flinching at how loud Kili had spoken, Ori replied, "Why yes, I am. Did I fail to put in my braid this morning?" Frowning slightly as she felt her braids to ascertain that they were all in their rightful place. Confident that all of her braids were in order, she stared at the two princes in front of her as their looks of confusion and fear turned to micheviousness and awe. Not liking the sudden change of mood, Ori quickly began to gather and righten the tomes, hoping to make a quick getaway from the two royals; only to find her arms suddenly devoid of tomes. Hasitly looking around, thinking that she might have placed them to the side, she was surprised to see all of the tomes currently resting in the arms of the youngest prince.

  
Whinning slightly in distress Ori started to reach for the tomes, only for Kili to dance out of her way.

  
"Now, now, none of that. Consider this as an apology for kicking you earlier." Kili explained jovially, as he feigned losing the pile of tomes in his arms.

  
Hearing Ori's worried gasp, Fili was quick to twist his brothers ear in reprimand.

  
"Now, now, Kee, you remember what amad told us about dwarrowdams."

  
"Never upset one?" Kili ventured unsuredly.

  
"That was one of them." Fili prodded as he grabbed his brothers forearm and began leading him through the shelves, reaching back to grab Ori's hand and pulling her a long.

  
Panicking at the sudden contact, Ori attempted to take her hand away only to find that each time she tried, Fili would firmly grasp her hand.

  
"This is improper." Ori muttered, blushing slightly as she nervously peeked around her to see if anyone was watching them.

  
Kili, whose head just barely reached the top of the stack, stopped suddenly and recicted, "Dwarrowdams and bearers are to be treated with the utmost honor and respect as they are the future of our race; as such they are also to be protected at all costs."

  
Ori stared at the brunet haired prince for a few moments, shocked that such a code existed.

  
"Is that true?" Ori asked hesitantly.

  
Blinking slightly in confusion, both brothers expressions turned serious. "Yes, it's true. Why would it not be?" Fili inquired, his tone calm yet serious as if he were talking to a visiting dignitary instead of some lowly scribe he had meet a few moments ago.

  
"Ah it's just that well," Ori began, her face becoming even more red due to all of the unwanted attention she was receiving, "those tomes go on the shelf behind you Prince Kili." Ori managed to say instead, not wishing to disillusion the Princes of how they believed all dwarrows to act. There was reason that Ori hid her braids that marked her as a dwarrowdam and a bearer.

  
"Finally, these tomes weigh a ton. I don't see how you managed to carry them all before!" Kili proclaimed loudly as Fili moved to help him place the tomes where Ori instructed him too.

  
As they attempted to put the last tome in place, well Fili and Kili were trying to stuff the tome in the shelf while Ori was berating them on how to properly treat delicate tomes, all three failed to notice the looming shadow over them until they heard a deep, angry, low spoken tone.

  
"So, this is where I find, ye miserable excuse for princes, aye."

  
Turning around slowly, Ori squeaked softly in surprise at seeing the head of the guard again; stealing a glance over at the princes, she was surprised to see that they were smiling at the head of the guard.

  
"Mister Dwalin!" Kili greeted happily.

  
"That's Captain Dwalin." Dwalin retorted quickly, his irritation at the princes seeming to ooze out of his skin.

  
Quaking in fear of Captain Dwalin, as Ori now knew him as, she attempted to hide her face in her scarf, head low as she cautiously sidestepped away from the princes. Intent on leaving them to their duties.

Regretabbly she was not quick enough as she suddenly found herself back to chest with Kili, being held in front of him as if she were a shield.

  
~~~~

  
Dwalin growled irritably under her breath as she saw Kili use the same dwarrow that had bumped into her earlier as a sheild. Stepping forward to forcibly remove the dwarrow from Kili's grasp, she froze in her tracks at Kili's sudden bid for time.

  
"You wouldn't harm a dwarrowdam, wouldn't you mister Dwalin?" Kili asked, an unsure smile gracing his lips, as his brother stood beside him nodding in agreement.

  
Dwalin scoffed slightly before leaning towards the dwarrow still hanging limp in Kili's grasp, said dwarrow was finding the ground very interesting at that particular moment. Scurtinizing the dwarfs braids, she was inwardly shocked to see the braids of a dwarrowdam and a bearer, hidded in plain sight beside her braids for family and station. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at Kili, before carefully taking the smaller dwarrowdam in front of her from Kili's grasp, elicting another small sound from the smaller dwarrowdam, before placing her carefully feet first on the ground.

  
Stepping back to her full height she bowed low, and said, her voice deep and rumbling, "Dwalin, daughter of Fundin, Captain of the Kings Guard at yer service, lass. I apologize for my horrible behavior earlier, I hadn't known you were a dwarrowdam."

  
Standing back up, rolling her shoulders as she did, Dwalin couldn't help but preen inwardly as the young dwarrowdams face seemed to redden even more than it had been. Stealing a quick glance over at the princes, she noticed that they were both looking at her in mixed realization and mirth. Quickly slapping the princes over their heads, she began scolding them on the proper way to handle dwarrowdams, especially bearers, and that how they were going to find themselves with extra training for the next week.

  
"But Mister Dwalin," Kili whined pitifully, "We were only helping Ms. Ori!"

  
"Yes, that's right, Kili accidently kicked Ms. Ori when she was holding onto a large stack of tomes-" Fili began, but was interrupted by his brother.

  
"Yes, yes, I did, but afterwards,"

  
"Once we found out she was a dwarrowdam, that is."

  
"Fili and I helped Ms. Ori put away the tomes as an apology!" Kili finished, both brothers looking rather pleased with themselves until they saw Dwalins look which had morphed from slight irritation to full blown incredulous anger.

  
By this point Dwalin was beyond angry at the princes for their lack of manners, or proper behavior. Ori's name, however, did make her pause briefly in her contemplation of proper punishment for the two trouble making royals, since she was sure that she had heard a name similar to Ori's before but was unable to place it at the time.

  
"What do ye mean ya kicked the lass." She whispered venousmously, fully prepared to whoop those two into next Durins day, only to be stopped by a small hesitant voice that seemed to shake Dwalin to her very core.

  
"Please, Captain Dwalin, it's my fault. His majesties were only trying to help me with the tomes that I was carrying, and I stepped on his foot in retaliation because I didn't know who was trying to take the books from me." Ori explained quickly, as she looked besearchingly into Dwalins eyes.

Dwalins expression softened for a moment, before hardening again. "Be that as it may, lass, the fact remains that Kili still should not have kicked ye. Have you been to a healer yet?"

"What? Uh, no. It's no worries, he only caught my leg. I'm fine, really. No need to cause a fuss on my account. I'm no one important."

Dwalins brows furrowed even farther at that statement, but made no move to contradict the lass.

"Well then, lass, I'll just be takin' the royal brats to their train'." Dwalin gave a brief tilt of her head to convey her leaving, before grabbing the princes firmly around the ears and dragging them out of the library; leaving a small, slightly baffeled scribe in their wake.

Walking by Balin's office, Dwalin promptly pulled the boys into the office and forced them to sit in the desks that were furthest from the door. Both boys were correct in looking contrite by their actions, suddenly realizing that they probably should not have told Dwalin about kicking a dwarrowdam, or harassing one for that matter. Seeing that Balin was not in his office, Dwalin was forced to wait for her brother to arrive. Dwalin didn't have to wait long til she saw her brother amble through the door that lead to his secondary study.

"Balin,"

"Dwalin, to what do I owe the pleasure." Balin greeted as he placed the scrolls in his hand on his desk, and grabbed a copper tin from the mantle behind him.

Dwalin watched her brother carefully as he pulled open the copper lid and pulled out two chocolate peppermint cookies. Silently holding both out to her, a pleased smile on his face.

"Sorry about not having these the last time," Balin explained, as Dwalin quickly grabbed the cookies out of Balins had and proceeded to place them within an inner pocket for safe keeping.

Huffing slightly in righteous indignation, Dwalin gave her brother a halfhearted glare, before stating, "Do ye know who the two princes meet today?"

Balin grinned inwardly at his sisters antics, knowing full well that the boys had obviously done something really horrible for Dwalin to consider pulling the boys through the dirt, so to speak.

"No, I do not know. Who did Prince Fili and Kili meet today?" Balin asked nonchalantly as he turned to look at the two boys, who were now looking rather dejected and full of self-loathing.

"A little dwarrowdam by the name of-"

"Ori?" Balin interrupted, looking rather confused before frowning disapprovingly at the princes, "what did you do?"

Before either of the princes could answer Dwalin asked, "Ye know her?"

"Aye, she's my new apprentice." Balin replied, noticing how both boys seemed to turn a bit green at his statement. Raising his eyebrow in question, Balin didn't have to wait long til he heard Kili's faint whisper of an explanation.

"You kicked her?" Balin repeated.

"Aye," the boys replied softly, clutching onto each others hands like a life line. They knew that what they had done was wrong, and that they were sorry.

"Are you boys feeling sorry because she's a dwarrowdam or because she is a fellow dwarrow?" Balin inquired as he bustled around his office making a fresh cup of tea for his sister and himself.

Dwalin took the offered tea, making a rather disquested face before drinking the offending tea in one gulp. Placing the empty cup on the desk, she continued to stare at the boys as they contemplated Balins question.

Finally it was Fili who spoke up, his voice hesitant as if he were unsure of his answer, "We are sorry because she is a dwarrowdam."

Dwalin watched as Balin shook his head in exhasperation, "Aye, while normally that would be the correct answer, in this case it is not."

"How come?" Kili asked baffled by how something could be an answer, while at the same time not be the correct one.

"Because you should not kick someone just because they stepped on your foot, dwarrowdam or not. If Ori was a lad like yourself, I know for a fact that you both would have teased and harrassed her. With your actions however you were only seeing her as a dwarrowdam and not as a person. Your actions, not only hurt yourselves, but Ms. Ori as well." Balin explained.

"So, by not treating her as we would a lad, it was wrong?" Kili repeated, his brows furrowed down in confusion as he tried to figure out what Balin was telling him.

Giving a slight jab to his brother in the ribs, Fili said, "Wait a moment, so if we had treated Ms. Ori as a fellow dwarrow-not by kicking her of course because that would have been rude even to a fellow dwarrow- but if we had treated her as one would any other fellow. Helped her out of kindess, instead of an obligation, that would have been correct?"

Balin took a few moments to think over Fili's words before smiling and nodding in agreement, "Aye, that is correct lad. Even though dwarrowdams, especially bearers, are more precious than the gold in our halls that does not mean that we treat them with any less respect, understand?"

Both princes nodded furiously in agreement to Balins statement.

Pleased with the boys agreement, and Balin's ability to explain the reasons why what the brothers did was wrong, Dwalin turned to her brother and said gruffly, "I have trainees to get back to, ye'll send the princes to me when yer done?"

"Aye sister, I'll send them right up once I've given them their punishment from me." Balin agreed.

Giving a grunt of acknowledgement, Dwalin left the office behind her and headed back through the library in order to reach the corridors that lead to the guild halls. Nonchalantely, Dwalin looked around hoping to spot a familiar ginger and knitted covered dwarrowdam. Failing to see her, Dwalin grumbled irritably under her breath as she stomped out of the library and back towards the training halls. Unbeknowest to her that the object of her desires had watched her depart from the library, hidden safely behind a curtain that hide a secluded nook.


	4. Chapter Four: You haven't courted anyone in your life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is another chapter for you lovely folks! Thank you for everyone that has currently given a kudo, commented, or bookmarked this piece. Again any comments or critiques are welcomed. Enjoy!  
> ~ KnittedOri  
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day found both princes having one on one training sessions with Dwalin. Dwalin was having Fili train with a warhammer, while Kili had to use double swords for today's training. Both of the boys had resisted the urge to complain about using such unfamiliar weapons, only for Dwalin to bark and lecture at them about the importance of being well versed in weaponry; and if Dwalin took this time to vent out her own frusterations about a particular daughter of Muri then no one said anything about it.

It was during a particularly harsh beat down that Dwalin delivered to Fili that Thorin stepped into the arena. His cerimonal robes had been exchanged for a simple training tunic and trousers.

"Room for one more?" He asked, his sword already in hand.

Dwalin sparred the future king a look before grunting in acknowledgement.  
  
"Aye, you can help 'train' Kili," She ordered briskly, as Kili groaned from his spot on the bench, having just been told to sit down and take a break.  
  
"But Mister Dwalin!" Kili whinned.  
  
Thorin cut in gruffly before Dwalin could answer, "Kili! You're enemies aren't going to allow you the luxury of rest. So, get up it's time for more training. You obviously have not been training hard enough if you are tired from only one bought of fighting."  
  
"Aye, lad, get yer arse off that bench and train with yer uncle." Dwalin barked, as she raised Keeper to block a illconceived blow from Fili's warhammer. Using the momentum to push the warhammer off her axe, while twisting the weapon out of Fili's hands. The warhammer fell to the side with a vicious thud, skirting away a few paces as it hit the floor. Not one to give up on an assualt, Dwalin continued on with her so called 'attack' on Fili, forcing Fili to jump, duck, dodge, and roll out of the way to avoid being nicked by Dwalin's axe.  
  
Kili was not fairing much better in his sparring match with his uncle. He barely managed to block one blow from his uncles sword before he had to block another coming at him from that other side. As such, Kili barely had enough time to think, let alone figure out a way to effectively turn his defense into an offense. As both sparing matches went on, the only sounds one heard as they passed the training arena's were the heavy breathing on the combantents mixed with the clash of metal hitting metal or stone, and the occassional sound of a weapon whistling through the air as it missed it's intended target- such instances were followed by a swear from one of the two princes.

Their training continued for another two hours before Dwalin called an end to the days lesson. The princes both let out a sigh of relief before hastily putting their weapons away and rushing from the room. 

Thorin merely scoffed and shook his head at his nephews antics. Looking over at his old friend however, he noticed that she seemed rather perturbed about something or other. Deciding to harken a guess as to the cause of his friends current foul mood. He asked, exasperated, "What did the theif do this time?"  
  
"Nothin'." Dwalin stated curtly. 

"Nothing."

"Nothin'"

"Pardon my saving then, but what in Mahal has your armor in a twist?" Thorin asked, bewildered that another person other than his nephews and their resident theif was causing Dwalin to look so irritable. 

Instead of answering Thorin, Dwalin merely glared at the ground and muttered something under her breath. 

"what was that?" 

"I said, it's his dwarrowdam sister, that's who." 

"What did she do?" Thorin asked, highly confused at Dwalins current thought process.

"The lass didn't do nothin'." 

"Then what..." Thorin began to ask before catching sight of Dwalins redding face, "Oh...oh. She's your-" 

"Aye, go ahead and say it, Ori daughter of Muri is my One." Dwalin blurted out, aggitated at her current situation. 

Thorin stared at his sheild partner for a few moments, before scoffing and shaking his head. Wondering why Dwalin was telling him this, instead of spending time with his one; unless Dwalin hadn't told Ori, that she was Dwalins one. 

"Dwalin," Thorin began, his tone questioning, yet serious at the same time, "you have told Ms. Ori that you are her One, right?" 

Dwalin looked away again and mummbled something under her breath, her knuckles turning white due to the amount of strength she was exherting on clutching Keeper. 

"You haven't told her have you?" Thorin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he did. 

"Dwalin-" He began, only to be cut off by the warrior herself. 

"Don't you 'Dwalin' me, Thorin. I know I have to tell 'er. But do ye' happen to forget who 'er older brothers are?" 

"No, but what does that have to do with-"

"Everythin', you dimwit! Besides what does an old broken warrior like me have to offer a sweet little dwarrowdam like 'er?" Dwalin muttered bitterly. 

Rolling his shoulders back as if personally affronted by Dwalins words, Thorin marched right up to his friend, and said, "That is not true and you know it. You have plenty to offer Ms. Ori. In fact I'll even help you with your courting if it makes you so nervous." 

Dwalin let out bark of laughter at Thorins offer. "You help me? with couritng? Thorin you haven't courted anyone in yer life!" 

Thorin merely scowled and glared in response, "well neither have you." He scoffed in mock irritability. 

Dwalin pondered her friends offer for a few moments, before deciding that she really had nothing to lose; and besides hadn't her brother always told her that two heads were better than one? 

"Alright, Thorin, ya can help me court the wee lass." Dwalin relented, as she strapped Keeper on her back. 

"Good, now first we need to..." Thorin began, whispering conspiratorially, as he and Dwalin headed out of the training area, already planning on the first gift that Dwalin would give the young scribe. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By this point in the day Ori was sitting in one of the spare desks in Balins office, carefully copying down a page from one of the older tomes that Balin had requested that she work on. Dipping her sparrow feathered quill back into the ink well, she gently tapped the tip of the quill to the edge of the ink well a few times in order to get rid of any spare ink. Pleased that no more ink seemed to be dripping from the quill, she placed her quill back onto the spare piece of parchment, and proceeded to write the next couple of phrases. Sparing glances every so often at Balins desk to check the hourglass timer that Balin and put into motion before her assignment. The candle on her desk flickered briefly causing a shadow to fall over the parchment. Grummbling irritably under her breath, she placed the quill to the side before moving the candle out of the way. Picking up the quill again, she finished copying the last phrase on the page. Letting out a breath of relief, Ori looked up to see that she actually had about five minutes to spare before Balin came back to check her work. 

Carefully checking over her work and comparing it to the page in the tome, she blanched slightly when she realized some of the mistakes that she had made. Most scribes would have scoffed at the miniscule mistakes that only a trained scholar and scribe could point out, but for Ori those mistakes stood out like a sore thumb. Quickly looking over at the hourglass, she pursed her lips in irritation when she saw that there was less than a minute left. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, she resisted the urge to grab a second piece of parchment paper and rewrite the tome correctly. 

Ori was so lost in her musings of what ifs, that she failed to notice Balin walk up to her desk and grab the parchment that she had been working on not moments prior. 

Making a few noncommental noises, Balin placed the paper back on the desk, effectively pulling Ori from her self imposed stupor. 

"There some small mistakes, but I believe you know which ones I am refering to. Do it again." Balin said, before walking over his desk and turning the hourglass over again. 

Grabbing a scroll that had been left for him while he had been gone from the room. Balin opened the seal that belonged to the treasury and began reading the contents to himself, occassionaly writing something down on a spare piece of parchment. Sparing a glance every so often at his new apprentice as she studiously studied the wordings in the tome, looked at her original page, looked back at the page in the tome, before actually writing down the next phrase. Chuckling lightly to himself, he turned his attention back to the documents.  
Time passed slowly for Master and Apprentice within the office. Candles would have to be relit, ink wells refilled, and pages recoppied when the hourglass was turned over again. Looking over at the time candle, Balin was shocked to find that it was way past the decent hour for anyone to be working. Gathering up his documents, he placed the hourglass timer on its side, noticing how the sound of him merely moving the hourglass caused Ori to put her current piece of parchment to the side, that she had just started not five minutes ago, and starting on a new page.

"That's enough for one day, Ori, it's late lass. Time for you to head home." Balin stated, kindly, inwardly pleased that his apprentice was willing to work late in order to fix her mistakes. 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Ori nodded her head at Balins admonition, stating that she would leave momentarily as she watched Balin leave the office with intructions to lock up once she left. Giving a verbal response to her master who what no longer in the room seemed odd for Ori to do, but it was late and she was tired; plus there was no one really to call her out on being odd now was there. Rolling her shoulders a few times and rubbing her arms to get rid of some of the stiffness that had built up. She rubbed the back of her neck, yawning loudly as she did so, before shaking her legs awake and putting away her materials. Placing the tome on her masters desk, she then placed the pieces of parchment that she had written on under a smooth rock that served as a paper weight. Heading back over to her desk, Ori then grabbed her shoulder bag and put it on, allowing the strap to hang diagonally over her chest, her bag resting just a little ways below her hips. Puting the stopper back on the inkwell and wrapping the quill in an old piece of cloth, she then placed both items within her bag. Checking to ensure that all of her contents were within the bag, before blowing out all of the candles and locking the office as she left.

Clutching her bag nerviously as she wandered out of the library and through the passageways that lead to the outer homes located on the lower levels. The flames in the tourches had either been put out or lowered slightly due to the lateness of the hour. Cautiously, Ori made her way down the tunnels, praying that no one would stop her for being out so late. She didn't think that the guards would believe her if she said that she was merely a scibe, since most scribes were known to be male and not female. Walking down a particularly dark corridor, Ori was startled when she felt a strong hand grasp onto her upper arm. 

"What are ya doin' out so late?" The voice questioned harshly, as they pulled her down a separate corridor that held better light. 

Attempting to pull her arm away from her would be 'attacker' Ori gave a small cry as the hand merely latched on tighter, and swung her around until she was facing them. 

There was a brief pause before a deep, rough, and familiar voice, choked out, "Lass?" 

Slightly disoriented by the harsh movements, it took Ori a few moments to realize that her arm had been realized and another moment until she recognized the voice. 

"Mister Dwalin?" She asked uncertainly, worried that the larger dwarrowdam was going to arrest her for being in the upper levels so late. It was forbidden for dwarrows of her status to be in the upper levels after curfew. 

Watching as the other dwarf, pulled herself out of her own stupor, Ori couldn't help the flinch that came when she saw Dwalin reach for her once again, before forcing herself to stand still. 

Dwalin, of course, noticed the flinch and merely sighed in annoyance with herself, there she went frightening her one without even meaning to. 

"Aye, lass tis me. Let's get you home." Dwalins stated as she placed her palm against Ori's upper back, delighting in the feel of Oris' small frame against her hand, as she lead the other dwarrowdam through the halls and down to the lower levels; not once removing her hand. Resisting the urge to run her hand a bit lower just to feel more of the hidden frame underneath the layers of knitted wear. 

Ori was tense the entire way down to the lower levels, not entirely trusting Dwalin to escort her all the way down. Once they reached the outer edge of the lower levels, Ori quickly stepped away from her unwanted excort and bowed politely, thanking the fellow dwarrowdam for seeing her down to her level safely, before turning and runnning down one of the various sidestreets. Not bothering to look back to see if she was being followed, Ori took some other side streets just in case, before she finally arrived back at her home. 

Stopping in front of the small, ramshacked, two story house, she groaned softly when she saw that the lights were still on, which meant that Dori was still awake and more in likely worried about where she was at this late hour. Deciding not to push her luck any more this day, Ori walked into her house, and placed her bag and scarf on the hook by the door-which was only an old rusted nail porturding from the wood. Turning around to begin looking for her elder brother, she let out a startled squeak as she was suddenly enveloped by a pair of strong arms, her frame being held against the much larger and more dwarrow like frame of her brother Dori. 

"Hullo, Dori," Ori said meekly, knowing full well that she was about to receive a lecture. 

"Hello, Dori...Hello Dori! Is that all you have to say for yourself young lady!" Dori demanded, as he grasped his sisters shoulders and stepped back, studying her frame to ensure that there were no new bumps or bruises. Pleased with not finding anything, he continued on as if he hadn't even stopped. "No, don't you dare 'hello Dori' me. Why were you out so late? Did someone stop you? Are you hurt? Do I need to go and beat some dwarrow?" Dori questioned, becoming more pastionate and determined in his questioning; fully intending on marching over to some unsuspecting dwarrow home and beating the snot out of them for messing with his sweet little sister. Letting go of Ori's shoulders, Dori began to pace around the house, head spinning with various horrible scenarios that might have made his sister late. 

Watching her brother pace around their living quarters, placing a plate on the dinner table with a small sandwich, and two cups of chamomile tea. Before she was being ushered to sit at the dinner table and eat her dinner, 'before it goes cold' as Dori admonished, still waiting patiently for Ori to give the reason as to why she was out past curfew. 

Taking a bite out of the sandwich that was nothing more than some pieces of green food and a slice of cheese. Ori made a face at the taste of the green food before taking a drink of her tea. Placing the both the tea cup and the sandwich down she began to explain. "Dori, Master Balin and I ended up working late by accident, niether of us had bothered to check the time. I'm sorry. But don't worry, one of the guards was kind enough to escort me down." 

"A guard!" Dori exclaimed worriedly, "Ori did you have your braids hidden?" He asked frantically, checking to ensure that her braids were safely hidden behind her other braids. 

"Yes, Dori. My braids were hidden no one can see them." Ori replied, slightly annoyed with her brother for worrying so much. She knew he only did it because he cared, but sometimes he worried just a bit too much for her liking. 

"You know one day a non-bearer might court me, if only for the fact that I'm one of the few dwarrowdam bearers left in the mountain." Ori pointed out, taking another bite of her sandwich and washing it down with her tea. 

Puffing out his chest in anger at the mere thought of someone courting his little sister, he said, "Aye, that is true, Ori. But any potential suitors will have to go through Nori and I first. We will have nothing less than the best non-bearer for you." 

Ori couldn't stop the smile that came with the feeling of warmth that budded in her chest at her brothers words; knowing just as he did that the prospect of any non-bearing dwarrow wishing to court her was slim to none. After all, who would want a small dangly scribe for a mate. Ori had given up the prospect of finding her One a few years ago, besides it wasn't like she could tell if she had ever meet her one; since the gift of telling their One a part from any other dwarrow was a gift given only to non-bearers themselves. 

"Well that just won't do." Dori stated, huffing slightly as he took a calming sip of his tea.

"What won't do?" Ori asked, confused by her brother line of thought. 

Continueing on as if he hadn't heard Ori's question, he stated, a sense of finality coloring his tone, "I shall have to talk with Lord Balin about keeping you out late."  
Ori couldn't stop the groan that made its way out, as she threw her head on the table in exasperation of her brothers antics. 

Seeing Ori's head on the table, Dori quickly began to inquire about her health. 

"Do you need more tea, dear? I can whip you up another sandwich, if you'd like, although you have yet to finish your first. Finish your sandwich, and I'll bring you some more tea." Dori ordered, as he scurried out of the living room and into the kitchen. 

Ori listened to the sound of Dori bustling about making another kettle of tea. Yawning soflty, she stretched her arms above her head before picking up her sandwich and stuffing it down her throat. Severely disliking the taste of any kind of green food, she quickly drank the last of her tea in order to get rid of the taste; wishing desperetely that they made enough money to buy some form of meat. Watching as her brother came in with the kettle, she leaned back in her chair as Dori poured more tea into her cup. 

"Are you still hungry?" Dori fretted, as he took up her plate, but not before refilling his own cup of tea. 

"I'm fine, Dori, honest." Ori replied, giving him her biggest smile to show that she was alright. 

Dori smiled back at his sister, before going back into the the kitchen and quickly washing the dishes and banking the small cooking fire for the night. Blowing out the candles that lined the room, he then headed back into the living room and sat in the chair opposite Oris'. 

"Aside from Lord Balin having you stay late, how was your day?" Dori inquired, innocently. 

Resisting the urge to scoff at her noisy brother, Ori settled for simply giving a puff of air, before settling down and telling Dori all about her day, and the day before. Leaving out the instances where she met and interacted with the Durin heirs and the Captain of the guard, herself. Once she was finished with her story, she was promptly sent upstairs to bed, with the promise that Dori would make some chips for her to take to work tomorrow. 

Grinning happily at that promise, Ori opened the door to her small bedroom, which was more like a small utility closet with it's small bed that didn't have a proper mattress and was instead made up of various old pillows and tattered clothes and blankets that they had found over the years. An old smoked half cut log served as a personal writing desk for her to practice her writing and drawings on. Her last candle was by her bed where she left it, and her clean clothes were hanging on the nails that proturded from the wooden walls. Yawning for the fifth time that night, Ori sleepily kicked off her boots before laying down in her bed, groggily pulling the patchwork blanket that had been made by her brothers and herself one winters night out of their old clothes, and a piece of the blanket that Ori's mother had made for her before she was born. Snuggling up inside her blanket, she soon found herself entering a peaceful sleep, filled with strange dreams of her One suddenly finding her after all this time.


	5. Like a Pen Pal!

Dori had kept his promise to her the next day, and even extended that promise when he made her chips for work every other day; Ori wondered where he managed to get the money for all of the potatoes, but knew that it was better if she didn't ask. While her first week as Balins apprentice seemed rather slow paced. The next week found Ori busier than ever with the amount of work and studies that Balin had given her to complete. Each night, however, Balin made sure to escort her safely to the lower levels before heading back to his abode in the upper district. At first Ori had attempted to persuade her Master that she would be alright walking home on her own, but apparently Dori had stopped by the day after she had been escorted to the lower levels by Captain Dwalin, while she was on her lunch break. Dori had chatted with Balin about how he was pleased to see his sister happy as Balins apprentice, but said that if Balin did not do right by his duties and station by ensuring Ori's protection once her work was done for the day then they would have some problems. Ori had fretted of course once she had heard what her elder brother had done, and had proceeded to apologize for her families actions; only for Balin to smile, pat her head, and send her off to compile a list of reading materials to give to the young princes based on a list of their previous readings. Needless to say, that particular task took her two days complete due to the fact that she had to look for wayward subjects such as, 'Elvish bow making' for Kili, and 'how to court an elf' for Fili; Ori was certain that those two particular books were added by the other brother just to annoy them. None the less, Ori compelted her work and sent the books with a servant to be delived to the Princes chambers at the end of the second day of her search. 

  
As she continued studying under Balin, a part of her could not help but mule over the rule about dwarrowdams and bearers that Kili had told her the day that they'd meet. It wasn't until after she looked down at her currect assignment that she saw two giant ink splotches staining the otherwise blank parchment, flushing with embarrassment at her wayward thoughts, Ori set the parchment to the side and picked up a new piece to restart the assignment. Her current assignment was not to copy pages out of a tome, but merely to short hand everything that she heard in the library that day as it happened. A part of her wondered if Nori knew of this technique, but quickly squashed the thought as thinking of her second brother brought up feelings of nostalgia and sadness that she could not dwell on at the moment. It had been a few months since Nori's last visit, and Ori wasn't a fool to not notice that Dori was starting to worry about their other brother. Ori sighed as she looked forlornly over at the ruined parchment, hands itching to draw upon the ruined paper.

  
As the sand in the giant hourglass slowly trickled down in a mockery of the slow passage of time, Ori started to become more disgruntled with her work as she noticed that she had written the same phrase susubconsciously again. Letting out a groan of frusteration, she decided that she ought to look down and see what she had written, since the point of the exercise was to write what your heard while not truly paying attention to what was being said. As such her paper read: 

  
_'I wonder what Master Balin has planned for todays lesson?...Did you hear about the new mitheral tunnel that opened up last week?...Yeah...the King hasn't allowed any merchants near the mined pieces though...Why's that?...Rumor has it-...The book is around here somewhere...we should just ask Ori...She's right there...but she looks busy...but Amad...I know...so could we just...do you think she'd want to be friends?....you did kick her....yeah I feel bad about that...Master Balin was right though....we felt sorry and helped for the wrong reason...so we should probably make it up to her again...this time for real, but you can carry the books this time. They're heavy...but Uncle and Dwalin want you to work on your upper body strength, Kee...well, they want you to work on your lower body strength, Fee...touche....the book should be around here somewhere...try the courting section...there's a courting section...Dwalin's going to need all the help he can get...but Uncle's helping him...that's my point....Oh, what about Amad...huh?....what if we ask Amad?...Nah, I wanna do this one on our own...courting section...courting section.'_   


  
Ori looked sceptically at the parchment, rereading the passage a few times before she realized that first off, Fili and Kili were obviously in the library again, and second off, that they were looking for a book on courting. 'They seem two..rambuncious to be seriously courting any dwarf yet.' Ori thought to herself, before catching sight of a particular name. 'Captain Dwalin...oh...' Ori thought forlornly as she realized that the brothers were obviously looking for a book on courting because Dwalin was interested in some dwarf. 'I wonder who it is...must be someone overly important, and strong to catch Ms. Dwalins eye,' 

  
Ori sighed aloud, gathering up her parchment, ink wells, and quills, before placing them in her bag. Looking at the hourglass, she noticed that the library would be closing soon. Not knowing if the Princes had left the building or not, Ori decided that she had best make her rounds around the library, in order to 'kick out' any stragglers. Spotting a familier flash of golden locks out of the corner of her eye, she turned to see both Princes attempting to grab a book from one of the upper shelves. Kili was perched precariously on his brothers shoulders, standing on tip toe as he stretched his lithe frame in order to reach the elusive book, his brother holding on tightly to his shanks. 

"Do you have it, kee?" 

"Not yet."  
"I still say we should have asked Ori." 

"No, we got this." 

"Do you think this will really help Mister Dwa-" Kili began only to be interrupted by a soft, meek sounding voice. 

"What are you two doing?" Ori questioned, as she watched Fili hastily catch his brother in his arms, as Kili had lost his balance when he grabbed the book- a sheet of dust following in it's wake. As such both brothers were covered in a fine layer of dust, Kili held bridle style in Fili's arms while he was clutching a book close to his chest-as if attempting to hide it from Ori. 

Fili cleared his throat a few times, as he dropped his brother on the floor, causing the younger to let out a groan, and mutter about broken backsides; before clambering to his feet, and placing the book non-to-subtly behind his back, grinning sheepishly as he did so. 

"Well, we uh, we uh....we were looking for a...for a..." Fili began, fumbling for a reason why they were here during the late hour. 

"A book!" Kili exclaimed, grinning proudly at his cleverness. 

Ori merely stared at the brother in unamusment. "I can see that," she sighed, "look, I know you're looking for a courting book for Captain Dwalin, tell her that I wish her the best with her dwarrow. But I must inform you that the library is closing and as such I must ask that you leave the premises." 

The brothers frowned slightly at Ori's proclimation, though if it was in mention of Captain Dwalin or thier having to leave the library, Ori did not know. Giving Ori a brief nod, both brothers turned and started thier trek out of the library, but not before telling Ori good night, and stating that they would be back sometime this week to help her with her work. Ori could help but scoff in disbelief at the brothers promise, if they kept skipping thier lessons, how could she expect them to actually get work done in the library. 

Checking the rest of the rows of shelves, and shooing a rather eager pair of dwarrows from the small reading nook in the back, her face flushing having caught the two in a rather compromising position. Taking a few deep breaths once the two had left the safety of the library, and not snuck into another nook in order to finish their little 'session'. Walking back towards the front of the library, she was shocked to see the King of all dwarrows standing where Master Balin normally stood when it was time to escort her home. Head down, she cautiously walked up to where the King stood tall and brooding, chancing a glance of the regal figure in front of her through her lashes - for drawing purposes, she told herself- she was stunned to see dark pure eyes, like sapphires, staring intently at her. Her face redding in embarrassment, Ori quickly looked away, hands fingering her long scarf. 

The two stood in silence for a few moments, Thorin observing the scribe that was his friends, One, and Ori wondering if Master Balin was running late again. 

The silence was suddenly broken by a deep, brooding voice, "Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King under the Mountain at your service Miss Ori." 

Ori swiftly looked up at King Thorin, surprised that the King of all dwarrows knew who she was, and was even talking to her no less. Shuffling her feet slightly, she quickly got to her knees and bowed, "The honor is mine your majestiy. My apologies is there anything you need?" Ori offered, seeing as she could not see the King wandering down to the Library for a mere chat with someone of her status. 

Thorin frowned at the display, gently grabbing Ori's upper arm and leading her to her feet before letting go. 

"There is no need to bow on your knees." Thorin stated, gruffly. 

Ori tilted her head in confusion, "Pardon my King for speaking out of turn, but that is how all lower level dwarrows are taught to bow to those in the upper levels." 

Thorin glared at the scribe, brows furrowed and lips pursed as if he smelled something unpleasant, "and who has told you this?" he asked growling lowly as he did. 

Suddenly becoming rather nervous at the Kings sudden hostile pressence, Ori slowly took a step back, and stammered as she noticed his clenched fists, "on..one of the upper lords, he...he looked to be a member of the court, your majesty."

Thorin forcibly unclenched his fists, breathing deeply as he did so in an attempt to calm himself. It would do him no good to lose his temper now, softening his gaze once he realized that he had been glaring at the scribe. 

"Balin is unable to escort you today, as such I shall be the one to escort you home." He stated seriously, using the same tone that he used on his nephews whenever they were disbehaving. 

Ori visibly froze at the Kings words, it was one thing to have the Captain of the Guard, and her Master escort her home, but to have the King, himself! No, no that did not bode well for Ori, especially if certain people saw them walking together. 

"Thank you My Lord, but you need not trouble yourself on my account, it is not too late. I should be fine." Ori replied, smiling in what she hoped to be in a convincing manner. 

Brows furrowed once again, this time in contempt, Thorin huffed and merely ignored Ori's words as he went to stand beside her, hand placed a few inches from her upper back. 

"Time to go," was all he said as he began to walk forwards, hand never moving.

Ori stumbled forward as she felt the Kings hand brush against her upper back, face reddening as she hastend to keep pace with the King. 

The walk to the lower levels was thankfully silent, and just as she did every night, Ori quickly stepped away, and bowed once again to the King. "Thank you, your majesty for escorting me safely down here. I would suggest that my Lord return to the upper levels where it is safe." 

Knowing that what she was about to do was rude, but she truly did not want the King of all dwarrows finding out where she lived, Ori quickly turned and headed down many of the dark alleyways, twisting and turning though the backstreets, eventually doubling back and heading towards her house once she was sure that she wasn't being followed. Letting out a sigh of relief, Ori opened the door and headed inside, only to be greeted by Nori. 

"So the King escorted ya down to our level," Nori commented, his tone neutral, but Ori could pick out the faint line of curiousity. 

"Yes, he did. I don't know why Master Balin asked him too. He could have asked a guard member," 

"Or he didn't want any old guard member finding out that there is at least one unclaimed dwarrowdam in the lower levels," Nori replied. 

"Where is Dori?" Ori asked instead, as she sat at the table. Nori sitting across from her, twiddling a knife between his fingers. 

"Out late," was all Nori said, "told me to make sure you ate, before you went to bed. Naggy bint," 

Ori smiled lightly at Nori's grumbling, knowing that he hadn't actually ment to insult his elder brother. Nori merely smirked as he got up to retrive the bowl of stew that Dori had made before he left. 

"You're in luck, we managed to snare some meat today." 

"No, green food?" Ori asked, suddenly excited at the prospect of eating something other than green food, cheese, and bread; even if Dori had managed to make her chips the entire week. 

"Aye, well sort off, Dori did put in some green food at first, but don't worry. I managed to save you the good stuff, green foods good and all, but strong young dwarrowdams like yourself need some meat, if you want to fight off all those knuckled headed dwarrows." Nori stated dramatically, as he placed the steaming bowl of stew in front of her. 

Ori sighed happily at the wonderful aroma of meat and the broth, mouth watering at the imagined taste of such a meal. 

"It's gonna get cold if you keep staring at it like a love sick dwarrowling." Nori chuckled lightly. 

Ori glared playfully at her brother, as she took up the spoon and began shoveling the stew into her mouth, slowing down slightly in order to better savor the treat. 

* * *

  
Thorin looked visibly perplexed by the lack of dwarrowdam in front of him. Trusting that Ori could find her way back to her house on her own, he turned and stalked back towards the upper levels, expression darkening with each step as he recalled the conversation that he had shared with the young scribe on bowing.

Grunting in irritability, he barked at a servant to find his nephews, and Captain Dwalin, and to tell them that he wished to see them. The servant merely gave a quick bow, before rushing off to complete their assigned task. 

Stomping into his office, he barely managed to catch himself from running his palm down the front of his face at the sight of Dis. 

Dis for her part merely stared unimpressed at her brother from over her cup of tea. 

"Thorin," she greeted politely.

"Dis," Thorin greeted, mind quickly flashing through every incident that day in an attempt to figure out what he had done wrong this time. 

"I heard some rather interesting news today," 

"And that is?" Thorin asked, as he walked over to his desk and began to take off his fur cloak, setting it on the back of the chair. 

"I heard that you escorted Balin's new apprentice down to the lower levels." 

"What of it?" Thorin stated sharply. 

"Nothing really, I was just wondering why-" Dis began only to be interrupted by the door opening to revel Dwalin and his nephews, "-Dwalin did not escort Miss Ori down himself...seeing as they are each others ones." 

All four dwarrows stilled, Thorin and Dwalin in suspecion, Fili and Kili on other hand had stilled out of fear, slowly inching themselves towards the door only to be stopped by a rather harsh glare from their mother. 

"How did you find out about that?" Dwalin asked, highly put off by Dis knowing about her One.

Dis merely raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'you really have to ask that question,' as her eyes flickered breifly to look at her sons. 

"Sit," she ordered curtly, sipping her tea patiently as she waited for the other four to take thier seats on the couch and chairs near the fireplace. Thorin sat in the tall plush royal blue winged back chair, similar to the one she sat in, while Dwalin sat on the long blue couch as her boys sat the furthest away on two wooden chairs that they had pulled from the table over by the side wall. 

"Now, let us begin. Dwalin, you are a dear friend, you truly are. But you must be aware that asking my brother for courting advice is well...it's folly...as is asking my sons for help in this matter." Dis paused in her speech, as Dwalin along with Thorin and her sons managed to look rather sheepish, "that being said, I have decided to help you court your One." she stated, blue eyes twinkling micheviously. 

Thorin groaned lowly, as he rubbed his temples, "Dwalin and I have it under control-" he began. 

"and what good has come from it," Dis retorted sharply, "from what my sources have told me, you, Dwalin, have not even told Ori that she is your One, let alone started the courting process properly." 

At this Kili raised his hand, smiling cheekily when his mother gave him permission to speak. "Fili and I actually have an idea!" 

"I'm gonna hate hearin' this but what's yer grand idea?" Dwalin asked skeptically. 

This time it was Fili who answered, "why don't you give Ori the gifts but don't say who it's from-"

"Yes! Turn it into a secret admirer kind of deal-"

"Then once you've successfully woo'ed her over-"

"You can give her the final gift in person!" 

"Best to give letters as well as gifts." Fili thought aloud. 

"Aye, she is a scribe. I'm sure she'd like it if Dwalin wrote to her. It would be like having a pen pal!" Kili exclaimed becoming rather excited by the prospect of being part of this particular scheme. 

All three elder dwarrows seemed to mull over the brothers idea, each one weighing the pros and cons of such an endevor. 

"Do ye' think it would work?" Dwalin asked Dis, a bit happy at the prospect of being someone's secret admirer, especially since she wasn't sure she had the courage to actually give Ori the first courting gift in person, let alone tell her that they were each others ones. 

"Yes, it should work. But do not tell Ori about you being her One. That should be done when you give her the last gift." Dis stated, "now what is your first gift going to be?" 

At this Dwalin and Thorin shared a look, before stating, "we don't know." 

Dis merely sighed, "We have a long way to go...now let's go over what we know about miss Ori." 

The next few hours were spent collaborating on what gifts would be appropriate, as well as what the content of the first letter should be, with Fili and Kili providing the majority of the information as they had both done recon on Ori over the past few days and had managed to learn quite a bit from the young scribe. Needless to say, their uncle would have been proud of his nephews if they managed to show this much attention during their lessons. Eventually however, the conversation turned to the conversation between Thorin and Ori had had a few hours ago. 

"She bowed that way to you as well?" Fili asked, frowning slighting in discontent. 

"Yes, did she do the same to you?" 

"Aye," Kili replied, "we thought it was just the way she'd been taught by her family. But if that's what all of the lower level dwarrows are taught..."

"Then we need to figure out who has been spreading such lies." Dis stated simply. 

"There is more," Fili said solemnly. 

"What? What is it?" Dwalin practically demanded, clutching the edge of the couch she sat on. 

"When Kili and I first meet Ori, we told her about how _Dwarrowdams and bearers are to be treated with the utmost honor and respect as they are the future of our race; as such they are also to be protected at all costs._ "

"Something that all young dwarrows are taught, no matter what their station." Thorin cut in, unsure he liked where this conversation was heading. He was starting to suspect that certain laws were not being adhered too. 

"Aye, they are normally, but instead of taking the statement as truth, Ori asked if it was true." Kili replied carefully. 

"What do you mean?" Dis asked calmly.

"We mean that...we don't think Ori or her family know about the laws that were put in place to protect dwarrowdams and bearers. It's possible that no one in the lower levels were told about the changes in law..." Fili explained.

"Nor would it seem that they are recieving the same education." Kili commented. 

"It would explain why over half of them work in the mines," Thorin retorted irritably.  

"Aye," Dwalin grunted in agreement. 

"We should wait to continue this conversation until Balin can join us." Thorin decided, standing from his chair, stretching lightly to remove the kink in his back and legs. 

Fili, Kili, and Dis all stood to give thier good nights, the boys rushing to hug thier uncle, telling him that they would help in any way they could. Thorin merely chuckled at thier antics, as Dis pulled their forheads together. 

"We will find the traitor in our midst, for one who would deny another Dwarrow thier right to a proper education and knowledge has no right to be in our halls." She whispered, determination shining in her eyes as she let go and hearded her sons out the door. 

Turning towards his friend, he smirked and playfully held out his arms. 

"If ye' think I'm gonna give ya' a hug. Yer one idiot dwarrow, Thorin," Dwalin sneered, his small smile betraying him as he stood and walked up to Thorin. Instead of hugging his friend, however, Dwalin merely clapped his shoulder in thanks. 

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" 

"Aye, I am." Dwalin breathed deeply, clutching a rolled up parchment in her hand. It wasn't the best piece of penmanship, but Dwalin had written it on her own. She only hoped that it would be enough to impress the young scribe. 

"Got her gift?" 

"I'm gettin' it tomorrow ya dunderhead." Dwalin reminded him hotly, as she turned to leave the room. Thorin following right behind her, deciding to call the day to a close and get some sleep. 

"Sleep well my friend," 

"Aye you too," 

"Dream of sweet little scribes screaming your name." Thorin teased.

"Aye, I'll do-" Dwalin began before shouting, "Thorin Oakenshield!" Shaking her fists at the quickly disappearing King, as he had rushed off as soon as Dwalin had caught onto what he had said. 

"Bloody git," Dwalin muttered to herself, as she forcibly stalked the corridors till she reached her quarters. Setting her letter revertly on her side table, she shucked off her armor and clothers, leaving herself in nothing but her smalls, not even a tunic remained on her upper body. 

Looking down at herself in contemplation, she wondered if Ori would find her scared and muscled body attractive, her face definately not reddening as lecturious thoughts began to run rampant. Wonderful thoughts if Dwalin told herself, of her pulling sweet sounds from Ori's lips as she pleasured her, and of all the different ways that Ori could undress in front of her. Dwalin thought that maybe Ori would start with the cozy scarf that was pratically wrapped around the lasses delictible throat. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sorry for ending it where I did, guys. But since I hadn't updated in a while I decided to add on a little treat...though to be honest I actually hadn't meant to continue writing...this was supposed to end at where Thorin was thinking about his nephews concentrating on their lessons as opposed to their recon sessions. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to hearing from you!
> 
> so Thorin found out something interesting about the dwarrows living in the lower levels...don't worry Thorin will get down to the source of the problem soonish...He means to be a good King and keep tabs of all of his people, but sometimes it is difficult. Dis has found out about Ori, and she means to get Dwalin and Ori together if it's the last thing she does. Fili and Kili are merely wanting to use this as an excuse to get out of lessons.


	6. First Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...sorry...so sorry for this being wicked late. Things have just been so hectic at my house that I've barely had time to breathe! Let alone write anything! GAH! 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh I have a FB page now...so feel free to pester me about writing. XD 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/KnittedOri/1510456715865020

Dwalin muttered various curses under her breath as she stomped through the halls. Irritated by the violent storm that howled and hammered outside the mountain, which made it impossible for her to venture out to the markets of Dale to pick up the first courting gift. A gift that Dwalin had painstakingly commissioned from a Master Took of the Shire, having to go through Elves of all people in order to even contact the artisan. Checking that the letter was safely tucked away in her breast plate, Dwalin decided that it would be better for her to work off some of her frustrations on the two princes. 

Fili and Kili had decided that morning that they were going to 'redecorate' her office in various, what they considered to be, dwarrowdam like colors. Needless to say, Dwalin had not been amused when she walked into her office that morning in order to complete her paperwork, only to find it covered in various pink and purple hues. The icing on the cake being the hastily made banner that read, “Mister Dwalin’s Love Nest”. 

Stepping over the threshold into the training arena, she looked around until she spotted the two of them cleaning the practice swords. The brothers had yet to notice her presence and as such were still continuing their playful banter.

"I wonder what Ori's going to do when she finds out." 

"Probably faint." 

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Then what do you think she's going to do?" Kili challenged, skeptical that his brother could think of a better reaction from Ori.

"Stammer and blush." Fili grunted in reply as he vigorously scrubbed the cleaning rag against a particular smudge on the blade. 

"Aye, that's true." Kili agreed, as he worked on polishing the cleaned blade in his arms. 

By this time in the conversation, Dwalin was standing directly behind the two princes, whose backs had been facing the entrance of the training arena.  
"And how the 'ell are ye supposed ta know when someone enters a room if yer damn backs are turned ta the entrance?" Dwalin barked, as she held Grasper in her hands.

"We won’t?" Kili replied, hesitantly.  
"Ya got that right." Dwalin drawled before barking orders at the two to clean up their mess, and prepare for their training session.

The princes whined under their breaths as they did as Dwalin bid. Soon both of them were in the standing in the middle of one of the training circles, dressed in their training armor. Their swords held firmly in their grasp as they crouched down into a neutral combat stance. Dwalin twirled Grasper in her right hand, glaring impatiently at the lads in front of her. 

Without much preamble, Dwalin soon found herself deflecting various blows from two sides. Fili attacking her from the right, while his brother attacked from the left. While the particular attack pattern would have worked, Dwalin recognized the fact that even though they were thick as thieves, the princes had yet to learn how to properly fight as a team. To read not only your opponents movements, but those of your team members as well. Failure to do so was what led to Fili and Kili's own swords clashing against one another, instead of meeting Dwalin's axe or armor. Whenever this happened, Dwalin hit them with the end of Grasper, scolded the two for not paying attention, and ran through the training session, again. 

Dwalin ended the session once the noon bell rang through the mountain. Both princes gave a sigh of relief, only to groan once they realized that they had to meet Balin in his office in an hour. 

Dwalin huffed as the princes left the training arena, having already placed their practice weapons back on the rack, and their armor back in the armory. Picking up her axes and placing them back in their holders, she stalked down the corridors towards the library. Fully intending on at least giving Ori the letter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ori hummed quietly to herself as she lead Fili and Kili to their work station. They had arrived at Master Balins office around noon to receive their punishment. Ori had been perplexed at the time as to why Master Balin was dishing out the young princes punishment, but was told that since the princes enjoyed spending so much time in the library then they were more than welcome to put their time to good use. 

As it turned out, Balin decided that having the brothers assist her for the day would hopefully curb their desires to skip lessons. Letting out a tired sigh, Ori stopped in front of one of the many alcoves that lined the back of the library. A plush red curtain hid its contents from the outside world. Pulling aside the curtain, she gestured the princes into the alcove before following them inside. The alcove was circular in shape with stone seating on the outer walls; the middle of the room was dominated by a large wooden circular table, chipped and worn in various places. Upon the table sat various tomes, parchments and inks. A partially used candle was flickering lightly on the table, while the rest of the room was filled with torch light from the torches that lined the walls, and the lanterns that hung from the ceiling.  
“Your majesties. Master Balin requests you both to organize the missives by date, order of importance, Guild name, or Lords name.” Ori instructed nervously, fiddling with the end of her scarf as she sat down on one of the many chairs sitting around the table. 

The two brothers let out simultaneous groans of displeasure as they sat in the two chairs opposite Ori. Grabbing a fistful of missives each, the brothers proceeded to loudly and rather obnoxiously read the missives aloud. Ori quickly shushed the two princes, reprimanding them quietly about how one was supposed to speak softly or not at all in the library. 

“This is a library, not a tavern.” She scolded, as she pulled one of the open tomes towards her, carefully pulling a blank piece of parchment from one of the stacks of parchment, along with a quill and ink well. 

“Sorry, Ori.” Kili half heartedly apologized, rubbing his hand over his face sleepily. 

“Yeah, our apologizes.” 

“We were up all night-”Kili began.

“Redecorating Dwalin’s Office-” 

“It was great fun.”

“Oh, yes lots of fun, really. Until Dwalin found out.”

“Oh yes, I agree. Until Dwalin found out. Then it just became hell, I think he bruised my arm.” 

“Or your brain.” Fili muttered jokingly under his breath. 

“Oi! I resent that! I’ll have you know I’m very clever!” Kili defended hotly. 

“Will you both please be quite! You know if you spent as much time doing your work, as you do playing around, you would actually get your work done faster.” Ori stated, glaring irritably at the two princes. Her quill stalled over the parchment long enough for the ink to splatter down onto the parchment below. 

Huffing angrily, Ori wadded up the now useless parchment, before grabbing another piece. 

“Why’d you do that Ori?” Kili asked curiously as Fili began to silently read the missive in order to organize them better. 

“Because it had a spot on it,” Ori replied, not bothering to look up from her work. 

“I know that but why-” 

“Because, I cannot have spots on the parchment,” Ori shot back, testily. 

“Yeah, but-ow! Fee!” Kili yelped suddenly, turning his gaze over to glare at his brother. 

Fili merely gave Kili a look that said not to bother Ori any more, as he pushed half of the missives towards him. A clear instruction for Kili to start working on the missives as well. Kili grumbled lowly under his breath, rubbing his side as he did. 

“Great, now my sides gonna bruise too,” Kili muttered, grabbing the first missive from his pile and reading it softly under his breath. 

Finally able to relax enough to focus on her work, Ori set to work copying the page from the work of poems from Ginian The Unsavory Lover.  
\------------------  
It was two hours past the noon bell, when Dwalin stalked into to the library, a letter clutched desperately into her hand. Her brother had told her that Ori was in the library that day putting the princes to work, but was unable to see where they were from the front of the library. Muttering under her breath about unhelpful brothers, she continued to stalk further into the library, glowering at the workers who even looked as though they wished to speak with her.  
Dwalin wandered for what seemed like hours, before she passed a lite alcove. The curtain was drawn shut, but the shuffling of papers and the quite admonitions to settle down was all the proof that Dwalin needed. She had found Ori. 

Kneeling down in front of the curtain, she placed the letter on the ground and pushed it underneath the curtain; before hastily standing up and quietly walking away. Standing behind one of the bookshelves, she looked through the rows and waited to see if Ori got the letter. After all, she had to make sure that the letter didn’t end up in the wrong hands. Her waiting paid off as the curtain shifted, and Ori’s head peaked out a faint blush on her cheeks as the letter was clutched to her chest. Dwalin saw her lips move, but was unable to discern their meaning. Ori appeared to wait for a few moments, scanning the rows closest to her before sighing and turning back inside the alcove. Dwalin heaved the sigh of relief, proud of her accomplishment in giving Ori the first letter. Practically strutting out the library, she started to think of a second courting gift and what she could possibly write for the second letter. 

Staring at the letter in her hand, she traced the crude letters of her name with her thumb before stuffing the letter into her breast pocket. Turning to face the princes, she brushed off their inquisitive looks, and looked over their sorted papers. 

“Lord Crullian goes after Madam Crullian,” she stated, fixing the papers as she did. 

“Why is that?” Fili asked, confused.

“Because Madam Crullian is the actual owner of the guild, Lord Crullian just provides the finances.” Ori explained calmly, pulling out various strings from her pockets and giving them to the brothers to bind the stacks. 

“Oh, so since Lord Crullian only provides the finances, he doesn’t really know anything about the guild.” 

“That is correct, but should not you two already know this?” 

“Yeah, well...” Kili trailed off.

“We tend to sleep through those lessons.” Fili admitted sheepishly.

“For the sake of our kingdom, please do not reproduce.” Ori deadpanned, gathering up her items and putting them away. Opening up the curtain, to allow the outside light in, she blew out the candles and motioned for the two flabbergasted princes to pick up their stacks. 

The boys complied to the unspoken request, both trying to figure out a comeback to Ori’s retort. 

“But...but we have to have kids! How else will our line continue!” Kili exclaimed, only to be harshly shushed by a wandering librarian. 

Ori rolled her eyes good naturally, “Through King Thorin of course...or Captain Dwalin.” 

“Ew! Please don’t fill our heads with Uncle and Dwalin having sex.” Kili whined. 

“No! Kili!” 

“What?” 

“Did you not just hear what came out of your mouth? You insinuated that Uncle Thorin and Dwalin would-”

“Oh Mahal! Fili! That’s not what I meant! Gross! Great now it’s stuck in my head!” Kili groaned lowly.

Rolling her eyes at the brothers’ noisy banter, she continued to lead the duo to Balin’s office. Opening the office door revealed the office to be empty, except for a letter on Ori’s desk. Instructing the princes to place their papers on Balin’s desk, she then gave them permission to leave; stating that Master Balin probably did not have anything else for them to do at the moment. The princes merely grinned happily before rushing out of the office. Stifling a yawn, Ori quickly perused the letter on her desk, noting that Master Balin was giving her the rest of the day and tomorrow off; ‘for being such a hard worker and putting up with the princes for him.’ Shaking her head, she stuffed the letter in her pocket before leaving the office. Shutting the door behind her, she patted her breast pocket to ensure that her mystery letter was still there. 

Deciding to just head home early, Ori made her way out of the library and down to the lower levels; relieved that she did not have any well meaning ‘guides’ this time around. Entering her house, she called out for her brothers only to be rewarded with silence. Grinning triumphantly for having the house to herself, she placed a kettle on the stove and prepared some tea. Snatching some left over chips from her lunch, she sat on a stool in the kitchen, and waiting for the kettle to whistle. Pulling the letter out, she slowly opened the letter to find what she assumed to be a love confession, or a poorly written one.

‘Ori, 

I apologize for the blunt nature of this letter. Romance is not my strong suit, never has been, but I am going to do my best for you. For you deserve nothing but the best in this life. If you are willing, I would like to learn more about you, in exchange I’ll tell you about myself. Please do not try to decern who I am, I will tell you in due time. For now, here is something that I wrote just for you. 

You’re eyes sparkle like gems.

You’re smarter than an elf. 

And more precious than mitheral. 

There was going to be more, I promise, I just couldn’t figure out what could possibly compare to your beauty. I do hope to hear from you soon. 

Sincerely, 

Your Secret Admirer. 

P.s. If you wish to correspond as acquaintances or friends, you know, just telling each other how our days went. I would be grateful for that as well.’

Ori blushed furiously, hiding her face in her scarf as she hastily folded up the letter and placed it back in her pocket. 

Pushing the contents of the letter to the back of her mind, she quickly pulled the kettle off the stove as it whistled harshly. Fixing herself the tea, she grabbed her mug and chips before walking up stairs to her room.

Setting her food and beverage beside her desk, she pulled out a scrap piece of paper and started on her reply to her new secret admirer. Contemplating the notion of telling her brothers, before thinking better of it, realizing that it would be better if she kept all notions of anyone having an interest in her a secret. 

‘Besides, if things get worse or I feel uncomfortable, then I can tell my brothers.’ She reasoned, pulling out the letter from her secret admirer and reading over it again. 

Sighing amusingly at some parts while grinning madly at others, some parts managed to make her blush-such as the poem. Sipping her tea and munching on her chips, she continued writing her letter well into the early evening hours. As the evening bell rang, she looked down at the letter, a bit displeased with her first draft. Rolling it up, she tied it closed with the string before placing it with in her bag to work on later. Grabbing her empty mug and plate, she made her way down the stairs, just as Dori was entering the house. 

“Ori?” Her brother called. 

“I’m home, Dori.” Ori replied happily, coming down the last of the stairs. Placing her dishes in the sink, she walked over to her elder brother to help him with his packages.

“Oh! Ori! I’m so glad to see you! I’m sorry for not being here the other night. A client kept me busy,” He fretted, checking over his younger sister as he did. 

“I’m fine Dori, Nori made sure I had dinner, too.” 

“A proper dinner I hope,” he sniffed, a bit put out. 

“As proper as Nori could make it, I promise. Besides he said that you were the one to make the stew.” Ori pointed out teasingly. 

“True, but knowing Nori he probably put something else in it.”  
“Meat.”

“Meat? Where in Mahal’s name, did he get...” Dori huffed angrily before trailing off, “Never mind, I’ll talk to him about it later.”  
“Dori-”

“No, Ori. Listen Nori and I, we’re proud of your for landing this apprenticeship. So please do not worry about your brother and I. We will have our disagreements like we always do, but that does not mean that we love you any less. We would rather have our beards cut off than see you take on a less noble profession.” 

“You will get your shop one day Dori. I’m sure of it.” Ori encouraged, hugging her brother as she did. She ignored the feeling of her cardigan getting wet and the sound of harsh sobs wracking her brother frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you though for sticking with this! I've had some thoughts on rewriting some parts of this, mainly because I think I moved things a bit too fast...so I'm going to try to slow somethings down...we'll see how well that works.
> 
> Oh if you have anything in particular that you'd like to see, or a specific pairing for Thorin, Fili and Kili please let me know if the comments below! :) I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can.


	7. Trouble in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for keeping with this story! As promised, here is the next chapter! There is a lot going on here, and the plot is thickening. Reviews and thoughts are welcome! If you wish to chat with me about chapters and see when the next chapter will probably be updated then feel free to like my page on Facebook! :) 
> 
> FB: https://www.facebook.com/pages/KnittedOri/1510456715865020

** Chapter Seven **

Nori snuck carefully into the room. The fire banked low in the hearth, giving the room an eerie glow. A figure stood in front of the fire, the light casting an ominous shadow across their hunched figure.

“So how was your outing?” The figure inquired.

Nori didn’t reply, he never replied to the others questions. Instead, he just threw the small worn bag on the table. The bag gave a small thump as it hit the stone, opening to reveal a finger with a ring still in place.

“Impressive,” the figure said, not bothering to move from their place to see that the work had been done.

The two stood in silence for some time, both used to the others presence. Lighting a pipe, the figure drew a small bag out of his cloak, and threw it on the table beside the other bag. The clinking of the metal inside the bag was the only indication of the bags contents.

Nori waited a few moments for the figure to look away, before snatching the bag off the table, not a coin stirred as he hide the bag on his person. Not bothering to stay around, Nori snuck back out of the room. Taking the unused servant halls, he carefully made his way towards the lower levels of the mountains, but not before stopping at a few pubs. He had dwarfs to flirt with, and guards to trick, after all. 

 

* * *

 

 

Dori waited until the mid night bells tolled, signaling the final shift for the miners, for Nori to come home. Having put his sister to bed hours ago, he had decided to clean the already immaculate living space in order to keep himself from marching out the door after his tenacious brother. Feeling a slight breeze, Dori ignored the feeling as he straightened the crude vase that Ori had made for his last birthday. The flowers were wilted, dead some would say, but they had been picked out by his family and that alone cemented their worth to the elder dwarf. Hearing the tell tale creak of a floor board, he mentally counted to ten in his head before rounding on the other dwarf in the room.

“You have a lot of nerve showing up at this Mahal awful hour.” He chastised, marching up to the stock still dwarf and maneuvering him into an empty chair.

“Dori, I’m-”

“Don’t Nori. Just don’t. Don’t say you’re sorry. You never are.” Dori interrupted exasperated, running his fingers through the other dwarfs head to check for any bumps or injuries.

“Wasn’t gonna ‘pologize for that. Was gonna apologize for making you worry.” Nori admitted softly.

Dori looked down at his brother morosely, still checking him to ensure that he hadn’t come home injured in some way.

“I know Nori,” he solemnly replied, “Did he say when?”

“No.”

“We can’t keep doing this, Nori. If anyone finds out.”

“I know, Dori. Mahal, I know.”

“Ori would be taken.”

“We won’t let that happen. That dwarf Balin, he’s a good sort. Would keep Ori safe if we begged.”

“You don’t like nobles, Nori. Why the change?”

“Saw him escort Ori down one day. Didn’t do nothing inappropriate, besides he’s apparently enamored with someone else. Ori’d be safe with him.”

“The Captain is his kin.” Dori reminded him, stepping away to make a fresh pot of tea.

  
“Aye, and if he’s a decent dwarf, he’ll keep that brute away from Ori.”

Dori simply nodded in response, his sister was just too young to be courted by any dwarf in his opinion. Setting the warm tea in front of the other, Dori took a few calming sips of his own tea. Allowing the calm silence to settle around them, they simply basked in the others presence.

Clearing his throat, Nori waited until he had Dori’s undivided attention. “Do you know when…” He asked softly, not entirely wanting to know when his brother would be called away next.

“Tomorrow night.” Dori replied softly, his knuckles turned white from clutching the tiny tea cup in his hands.

“I’ll be here.” Was all Nori said.

It was too soon, not enough time had passed since the last summons. The two of them thought silently. Dori still hadn’t recovered from the last summons.

“Keep her hidden.” Dori reminded him.

“Keep her safe.” Nori echoed.

The brothers didn’t speak a word after that; words were not needed when one was focused on darker thoughts, of fervent hopes and dreams, and a simple wish.  Candles were blown out, doors were opened and closed, clothes were rustled out of, knives were checked, blankets moved.

Then silence a calm stillness settled around the place, a minor peace. The bells would toll again at the hour, the miners would move to the next tunnel, nobles would sleep sound in their beds, and guards would shift irritably at their posts. There were some that would not be in the tunnels, in their beds, or patrolling the streets. These were the ones in the shadows watching, listening, and plotting. Their true leader having already given their assignment for the night, now they just had to wait.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Elsewhere in the royal quarters, Thorin sat hunched over reports concerning the Nobles of the lower houses. He frowned heavily at the mostly blank report in front of him. Throwing the papers down, he growled lowly as he stood to pace the room. The movement serving to somewhat calm his raging thoughts, said thoughts which were boarding the line of shaving off the beards of whoever had gathered the information. Picking up the report again, he read over the requests for more miners from Lord Grindor before setting it down and picking up a different report that dealt with keeping a tally on the number of miners currently employed under Grindor, as well as the report that dealt with all of the miners as a whole unit. Checking both of the reports over twice, a nagging feeling settled in the back of his mind that something very wrong was going on in his mountain. He needed a second opinion. Gathering up the parchment, he rolled everything neatly and placed it on his person, before walking out of his office and heading down towards the library. He had a question to ask, and it was something that would not wait until morning light.

Briefly nodding to the guards as he passed the entrance to the library, tilting his head towards the night librarian as he made his way towards Balin’s office, not bothering to look back to see the Librarians response. Knocking a few times on the door, Thorin waited somewhat impatiently for his friend and advisor to collect himself. Hearing a mild crash along with some rather crass swears, the door opened to reveal Balin still dressed in his day robes, not a hair out of place, glaring at Thorin as if his mere presence annoyed him. The elderly dwarf sighed lowly, motioning for the younger to enter his office. Straightening the knocked over tomes, he waved a hand towards one of the vacant chairs before sitting down in his own.

“What is wrong Thorin?” Balin inquired, a slight warning in his tone, _‘this better be good.’_ Went unsaid between them.

“Do you have the records concerning Lord Grindors miners?” Thorin replied without preamble.

Balin’s eyebrow raised in confusion, muttering to himself as he got up from his chair and making his way towards his bookshelf. Pulling a medium tome from the shelf, he made his way back to Thorin, flipping through the tome as he walked.

“Here,” he said, pointing to the page that had Lord Grindors accounts, including the number of miners under his employment. Those that had been ‘lost’, ‘hired’, and ‘requested’. Pulling out the parchments from his breast pocket, Thorin unraveled the request from Lord Grindor and compared it to the number of miners that had been sent over from another mine.

“Something is wrong.” Thorin muttered heavily, a sinking feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

Balin frowned as he looked at the numbers, “He is losing miners as soon as the next group arrives!”

“I can see that, but how did we let this slip by us? And are they dead, missing, or just laid off?” Thorin questioned, knowing that neither Balin nor himself had the answers to those questions.

“We need more information. Something that does not come from Lord Grindor, himself.” Balin stated.

“We need a miner,” Thorin retorted, glaring at the documents as if by doing so he was glaring directly at Lord Grindor himself.

“Bombur,” Balin prompted.

“The Chef? What about him?” Thorin wondered, looking at his friend confused by the sudden name suggestion.

“He has a brother, Bofur, who just so happens to be a miner.” Balin informed him.

Thorin pursed his lips at what Balin was implying. “I am fond of Bombur and his cooking.”

“We will see to it that no harm comes to Bofur.” Balin promised, pulling out the necessary documents that would involve Bofur being moved from Madam Crullian’s mines and into Lord Grindors mines.

“He is not going to like this, and neither is Madam Crullian. Bofur is one of her best miners.” Thorin lamented to his advisor.

“Bofur will understand, I am sure.” Balin soothed, signing the documents where needed before handing the document over for Thorin to sign.

The king signed the documents with a solemn air, realizing that Bofur was probably their only chance at helping to uncover what was happening to Grindors’ mines.

Setting the documents aside, the two shared a glance before realizing the neither of them would be getting any sleep tonight.

“Best to get these documents taken care of now,” Thorin prompted as he began to lay his reports down on a supposedly unused desk.

“Not that one,” Balin scolded, “put your reports on the table over here, Thorin.”

Thorin looked perplexed over at his advisor, almost as if to say that the desk he was at proved to be suitable enough for his needs.

“You can not use that desk, Thorin. That is Ori’s desk.” Balin calmly explained.

“Miss Ori is not here, and I highly doubt she will mind me setting some papers on it.” Thorin countered.

“It is the principle of the matter.” Insisted Balin, as he gathered up the reports himself, and moved them to the aforementioned desk.

Thorin merely snorted at Balin’s response, but followed him to where he had moved the documents. It was going to be a rather long day.

 

* * *

 

 

Ori awoke to the hustle and bustle of the midmorning shift change.  Patting her sleep mused hair into submission, she yawned loudly and rubbed the sand from her eyes. She stumbled about her small room, eyes half open, as she prepared herself for the day. Fumbling with her braids, she fumed irritably as she had to redo about half of them. Opening up her window, she stuck her hand out to wager if today required her to wear all of her knitted wear. Groaning at the damp moisture in the air, Ori resigned herself to wearing even more clothing that usual. She loved the knit wear that Dori had painstakingly made for her, but the library was warmer than the lower levels.  Deciding to just get it over with, she dressed quickly, tying her laces and grabbing the letter to her secret admirer. A flutter of butterflies seemed to lay in her stomach as she thought about her secret admirer. She had written her response last night, now all she needed to do was figure out how to get the letter to them.  Grabbing a piece of toast and the packed lunch, obviously from Dori, Ori snuck out of the house and hurried to the library.  Slowing her fast pace stride down to a casual stride, Ori moved past the guards into the library proper. Greeting the Librarian behind the counter, she quickly motioned that she was heading to her Masters office. The other dwarf merely nodded once in her direction, his mind already preoccupied with the tome in front of him.

It was odd, Ori had thought to herself, how much things had changed for her in the past weeks. Things that she had learned as a young dam had no merit here in these halls, everything just seemed to backwards to her, but she felt that she was keeping herself a float rather well. Primarily when she mentioned something that was not normally done in the upper levels, and had to be corrected by Balin. Nearing the office, her steps faltered once she caught the tell tale signs of a rather heated, but muffled, conversation. Tip-toeing towards the door, Ori held her breath as she placed her ear against the door.

“You must be joking.” A gruff voice hissed.

“I do not joke about such matters.” Master Balin’s voice interjected haughtily.

“But this means that they have been abusing their power! It is an insult to the throne!”

A moment of silence seemed to stretch between the two figures in the room, Ori waited with batted breath to hear what her Master would say to the others statement. What were they talking about, who had abused their power, and did it mean anything for the lower levels?

“Not to mention a danger to the inhabitants of the lower levels. They should never have been allowed to get away with this.” Balin firmly stated, effectively breaking the silence.

“You are right, Balin, we must do what we can fix the damage before anyone else is hurt.”

“I agree with you, Thorin, you know I do. You must know that the nobles are not going to like this change-” the rest of the conversation muffled as Ori practically threw herself away from the door.  She had just been eavesdropping on the royal conversation, between her Master and the King no less! The air suddenly felt too hot and stiff, keeping her head down she marched down the way she came in a desire to put as much distance between herself and the conversation, and hopefully calm her turbulent thoughts.

Something very wrong was going on in the lower levels, something or someone had been doing something deliberately to the inhabitants. Who could it be, and more importantly how did it affect her family. These thoughts and others circled around in Ori’s mind as she aimlessly wandered the library. Her feet eventually lead her to the alcove where she and the Princes had done their work the other day. The place where she received her first letter-she noted, a small smile lighting her face at the aforementioned letter. Pulling her letter out of her breast pocket, she clutched the letter to her person, searching for a place where only her secret admirer would notice it.  There was no name on the letter, as it seemed rather silly to write ‘Secret Admirer’ on the outside of the parchment. Spotting a decent sized crack in the stone, big enough for a letter at least, Ori carefully pushed the letter into the crack. Trying to think of a way to ensure that her admirer knew it was from her, Ori took out a thin piece of charcoal and simply etched the runes depicting the phrase ‘smarter than an elf’. For she reasoned that only her secret admirer would be able to get the reference to their own letter.

 

* * *

 

 

The sky outside the mountain was clear as Dwalin made her way towards the stables. A stable boy lead her pony out to her just as she reached the entrance.  Grunting her thanks to the lad, she mounted the beast and gave the pony, Spinster, a sharp kick in the sides. Spinster snorted irritably and stayed in place for a few moments before starting forward on her own.

“Evil pony,” Dwalin muttered fondly.  

Heading down into Dale, Dwalin noted that there were quite a few men about setting up their wares, along with a few dwarves that did business with some of the men folk. Leading her pony to a tavern, she tied the reins securely to a nearby post. Ensuring that there was nothing of value on the pony for people to steal, she made her way into the tavern hoping to get her order from a hobbit as her letter stated.  Not that she knew what a hobbit actually looked like, aside from that they had large feet and an appetite to match.  The atmosphere was light inside the tavern as people ordered their breakfasts from the servers waiting the tables.  Heading over towards the bar, she was stopped by a rather polite, ‘excuse me’. 

Looking to her left, she saw what she thought to be a hobbit with bright green eyes and honey-eyed curls, giving the creature a once over revealed that they indeed had rather large feet. Hairy feet at that, but not a speck on their face, Dwalin noted, turning her attention back to the hobbits face.

“Can I help ye’, Master Hobbit?” she asked gruffly.

“Bilbo Baggins of Bag End at your service. Are you Captain Dwalin? I was told to meet him here to deliver a package from the Thain.”

“Aye, that’s me. Do ye have it?” She demanded as she glared at the hobbit, warning him that he better have the package or else.

“Oh, yes of course! It is safely tucked away in my pack upstairs,” the hobbit, Master Baggins, informed. “Would you like to join me for breakfast to discuss the payment?”

“The payment was already discussed between the Thain and me in our letters.” She challenged.

Bilbo scoffed at the challenge as he walked over to one of the corner tables, motioning for Dwalin to follow him. Scowling at the smaller male, Dwalin rubbed her head a few times before finally following him to the table. A server had arrived just as Dwalin sat down, and proceeded to take their order. As long as she was here, Dwalin thought grudgingly, shifting her weight in the chair waiting for Master Baggins to finally speak.

Clearing his throat, Bilbo clasped his hands together and laid them on his stomach, leaning back casually against his own chair.

“Now, Captain, I am well aware that the Thain and you agreed to ten gold coins for this order-” He began only to be cut off rather abruptly.

“Now see here, hobbit, ten gold coins is a reasonable price and more than ye’ deserve!” Dwalin protested.

“And we agree with you, ten gold coins is more than what we would feel comfortable taking from you,” Bilbo resumed, not allowing the outburst to deter him. “Now, the Thain and I have come an agreement to have me negotiate, in his place, a treaty between our people in lieu of the gold.”

“A treaty? For a commissioned item?” Dwalin questioned, bewildered by the sudden change of events.

“Yes, a treaty. Those quills are not easy to make, Captain, and quite frankly the trip here was not pleasant at all, let me tell you. No, I think a treaty between the Shire and Erebor would be beneficial to both of us.”

“How so?” Dwalin’s eyes narrowed at apparently conniving hobbit in front of her.

“You are not the first Dwarf from Erebor to commission one of our quills, or other goods, for that matter. You are however, the first dwarf we have had make a commission with ties to the King.” Bilbo admitted causally, as if he were discussing the weather.

The server had arrived by this point, and both parties became silent as the server bustled about the table laying down the drinks and plates before walking away. Dwalin did not respond for quite some time, instead deciding to tear into the plate of meaty sausages and eggs.

“What kind?”

“Pardon?”  
“The treaty, what kind?”

“Oh, it is quite simple I assure you, but not something I can discuss with you I am afraid.”

“Well, yer not gonna be seein’ the King any time soon. Ya gotta talk to my brother first.” Dwalin told him firmly. Stabbing a piece of sausage rather forcibly and stuffing it in her mouth.

Bilbo seemed to shudder at Dwalins’ apparent lack of manners, but decided to let the matter slide since he would be getting an audience with someone who could ensure that his people’s treaty was given a chance.  

The two finished their meal in silence, with Bilbo paying for them both in the end, not that Dwalin would argue with the hobbit about that considering that she was taking him to see her brother.  After Bilbo had gathered his traveling gear and paid the owner for his stay, the two made their way outside. 

“Where’s yer pony?” Dwalin drawled, glancing around for the beast.

“Pony? No, my good fellow. Hobbit’s do not ride ponies.” Bilbo informed her as he started to walk towards the outline of the Lonely Mountain. “Do hurry please, I would like to meet your brother before second breakfast, if possible.”

Hissing and muttering under her breath about rude impatient Halflings, Dwalin quickly untied and mounted her pony. Kicking Spinster into a trot, she quickly caught up to the Hobbit, grabbed him by the back of his pack and hoisted him up on the pony. Settling the now fussy Hobbit down in front of her, she gave a small flick of the reins to command Spinster onward towards the mountain.

“Now see here, Master Dwarf! I do not know how things are done in Erebor, but in the Shire we just do not pick up a fellow willy-nilly and place him on a pony! It is most improper, let me tell you!”  Bilbo scolded, his face red with embarrassment as he attempted to make himself comfortable on the pony.

“It is quicker to the mountain with a pony, Master Baggins,” Dwalin curtly informed him, “an’ stop yer wiggling. Ye’ll annoy Spinster.”

“The pony?”

Dwalin didn’t bother to respond to the question, instead she just lead Spinster out of the gates of Dale and towards the gates of Erebor. The journey back was a short, but non-the-less quite journey.  A different stable boy came out to greet them as Dwalin rode past the gates.

“Captain Dwalin,” the  stable boy greeted, bowing slightly as he did before taking the reins.

Dwalin gave a grunt in greeting the the boy before picking Bilbo up in the same fashion as before, but this time setting him feet firmly on the ground.  She then dismounted the pony and allowed the stable boy to take her back into the stables. Turning to the hobbit, who seemed keen on ensuring that his feet were going to remain on the ground, she said, “Now, where’s the commission I ordered? I’ll not be taken ye ta see my brother ‘til I have what I ordered.”

Frowning at Dwalin, Bilbo took off his pack and set it on the ground. Opening the flap, he began rummaging through it until he pulled out a brown package wrapped in twine with the phrase ‘Captain Dwalin’ written in Westron. Taking the package from Bilbo, Dwalin resisted the urge to open and inspect the item right then and there.

“You will find that everything is in there, Captain. We Hobbits are very peculiar about keeping our ends of the commissions.”

“As are Dwarves.” Dwalin pointed out, motioning for Bilbo to follow as she lead the way into the mountain.

Hastily throwing his pack back on, he quickly followed Dwalin into the mountain proper. Dwalin did not bother to stop and allow the Hobbit time to gander at the scenery. Instead she lead him straight to the library and her brothers office.

“Me brother, Balin’s office. Just knock when yer ready, Master Baggins.” Dwalin briefly told him, before walking away from the Hobbit.

Hearing the Hobbit’s flabbergasted exclamation of, “Excuse me! But-”, Dwalin chose to ignore the Hobbit in favor of finding a place to inspect her commission.  Allowing her feet to lead her through the library, she eventually came upon the same alcove where she left Ori her letter. There were more torches lite this time around, the dancing shadows on the stone wall beside the alcove showed a faint discoloration inside the stone itself.  Concerned about the foundation of the stone itself, Dwalin took a closer look only to find what appeared to be a letter stuck in a crack and an inscription in the stone that read, ‘smarter than an elf’. Smiling widely at the message from her clever scribe, Dwalin carefully pulled the letter out and place it within her pocket. Glancing around the immediate area and satisfied when she saw no one around, Dwalin opened the curtained entrance to the alcove and stepped inside.  

Sitting down in one of the many chairs within the alcove, she took the package out and proceeded to carefully open the wrappings, ensuring that nothing was torn. Staring in awe at the painstaking hand-craftsmanship on the wooden case, intricate vines of copper inlaid in the wood, while depictions of gems were made to look like flowers. There was nothing to give away the contents of the case, and Dwalin was pleased that her intended would be guessing about this until she opened it. Gently opening up the case, she placed the top to the side and gazed at the royal blue crushed velvet lining, but her eyes were truly drawn to the item in the middle a rather intricate delicacy that only the Hobbits of the Shire had managed to perfect. Satisfied that this would be perfect for her One, Dwalin carefully put the case and that package back together. Setting the package to the side, she took the letter out of her pocket and merely looked at the closed envelop. A part of her was nervous about opening the letter, but another part was, dare she say, giddy at its prospective contents.

‘What if she refused?’ Dwalin fretted, sick at the thought that she could be rejected so soon.  ‘No, if she’d refused then there wouldn’t be a letter. That has to mean something right? Besides the letter is rather heavy, it’s probably a long one. ..Should I read it here or at home?’

Dwalin contemplated the merits between reading the letter in the alcove and reading it at her house. Mulling over the fact that it wouldn’t be best for anyone to catch her off guard, she reasoned that it was best for her to just read the letter in her lodgings and pray to Mahal that she hadn’t been rejected.  Gathering the package and the envelope together, she placed both items in her pocket. Checking that nothing was amiss, she made her way out of the alcove and the library itself.  The walk back to her place was uneventful, and nerve-wracking as she nodded to the guards stationed at the entrance to the royal levels. Heading to the second door on the right, and unlocked the door to head inside. Walking inside she breathed in the scents of pine and ash from the roaring fire in the fireplace. The unit was divided into six rooms, a greeting room was the first, and only room, that people saw when they entered the premises. Attached to the greeting room was the living room through an archway on the right, and a kitchen was located through the archway on the left. Past the living room was a hallway, which lead to two guest rooms and a bathing chamber. Heavy curtains were placed on the archways to keep out noisy guests. The rooms in general were sparse and filled with only the bare essentially.

The only decorations Dwalin had were her various weapons hanging on the walls, which ranged from the ones she had received as a dwarfling to her promotion and subsequent postion as Royal Captain of the guard. Dwalin really never cared for how her rooms looked just as long as there was a place for her to sleep she was content. Her brother on the other hand, had not been so pleased with her choices in furniture, and as such had hired a dwarf that specialized in designing the interior of houses from the ‘furniture’ to the ‘knick-knacks’ to put her rooms in order. Needless to say, Dwalin put her foot down when she came home to find the Dwarrow putting various feminine looking couches in her greeting room. She flatly told him that those wouldn’t work and to find something else that wasn’t so feminine. Technically she had yelled at the Dwarf about being a sexist, idiotic pig who had spent too much time with the tall folk, and to get his arse out of her house before she showed him the reason she was Captain of the Guard.  Grumbling irritably at the incident, she threw herself on the warm leather couch in front of the fire. Kicking off her boots, she shucked off some of her armor before pulling the package and the letter from her pocket.

Placing the package on the end table by the couch, she looked at the sealed envelope one last time before taking a small blade from its sheath and cutting the envelope open. Putting the blade back in its sheath, Dwalin carefully pulled the letter itself from its encasing and threw the envelope behind the couch. She didn’t dare breathe as her fingers opened the letter, staring at the small neat runes that lined the page, she had been right in her assumptions. The letter was long, rather long in fact. It read:

 

_‘To my Secret Admirer:_

 

_First off, I would like to thank you for your letter and your kind words. I, highly doubt that I am ‘smarter than an elf’ as you so kindly put it, but the thought that you recognized the merits of my possible intelligence-I only say possible since you have yet to actually hold a conversation with me, at least I assume you have not, for I am sure that I would remember someone as kind as you-that it fills me with something that I do not have the words for. To be honest, reading your letter made it feel as though a thousand fireflies were flying around inside me. Since we seem to be sharing poems, I would like to share one of my own with you. Please let me know what you think? I have yet to tell my brothers or my Master about these poems, so perhaps they can just be our secret? Heh, a secret with a secret admirer, that sounds kind of cheesy right?_

_The gems sparkle brightly in the dark,_

_We toil away the day in mines so deep,_

_Away from hearts that shall weep._

_But the gems sing songs in the dark,_

_Whispers sweetly in our ears,_

_For if we follow them on,_

_Our lives will sleep in stone so deep._

_I realize that this is a sad poem, but it was the first one I wrote after a miner went missing in the mines and never came home. I really hope that I am not bothering you with this drivel. We do not have to share poems, if you do not wish too.  Oh yes, you asked if I would mind just getting to know each other, and I have to agree with you on that. I would like to get to know the person trying to court me, before ‘I’ allow the courting. I am not stupid, I know exactly where you wish for this to go ‘Secret Admirer’ and I must say that your letter was the first ‘courting gift’ that I actually ever received- so I guess you get points for leaving the letter for me as opposed to talking to my brothers first. Which is really improper of you, I do not mind being writing friends, but if you ever want to meet me in person we will have to tell my brothers. They are rather protective, you see, since I am the youngest out of the three of us. To be honest, I am not really sure what to write to you, this is the first time I have ever written to another person just for the sake of writing. Aside from writing to my brothers that is, but I believe that this is different. I suppose I could tell you about my day, but only if you tell me about yours in your next letter. Telling me about your day will not give me any clues as to who you are, Mister ‘Secret’._

_Today was interesting to say the least, apparently the Princes had done something to upset my Master and as punishment he had them work with me sorting reports. Technically, the Princes sorted the reports while I worked on my scribal work. It was a bit nerve-wracking to tell you the truth, but all three of us survived the ordeal. Though to be honest with you, I should probably talk with my Master about the Princes ability to look like they are paying attention in lessons. My Master also teaches the Princes, I found that out on my second day of my apprenticeship, so it would probably be best to let him know about it so he can snip it in the bud. The Princes are good Dwarrows, and they have a lot of potential in them to do great things. I just wish they would pay attention to all of their lessons...speaking of the Princes and lessons, apparently they redecorated Captain Dwalin’s office! I believe that they are either really brave or not to bright, but again they are good Dwarrows at heart. The Princes did manage to finish the sorting though, and I was able to get half way through my scribal work of the day. I went home afterwards, made myself some tea and read your letter. I will admit to being rather flustered as I read your letter. I never really had anyone pay me such compliments before, and I was highly touched by your words. I desire for this letter to find you well, and that I somehow manage to brighten your day as you had brightened my night._

_Sincerely,_

_Ori_

_P.s. Can I call you something else aside from Secret Admirer? I fear that the name is going to be rather tiring sooner rather than later._

 

 

Dwalin grinned like a loon, laughing at some places, frowning at others, and reddening at others. She was pleased that _her_ _One_ seemed to be at least somewhat receptive to her intentions, in fact the letter gave her the boost of confidence she needed to send the first official courting gift, along with a second letter of course. Folding the letter carefully and placing it beside the package, she arose from the couch, rolling the kinks from her shoulders and heading into the kitchen to fix herself dinner. Groaning at her aching muscles, a part of her wished that she had her cute little scribe here to knead the soreness from her aching form. Pulling the skillet out and heating it over the stove, she pulled out a slab of meat and preceded to cooks both sides evenly until it came out medium rare. Balin would berate her for the lack of sides with her meal, mainly the lack of vegetables and ‘greens’ in general. Dwalin would rather have a plate of biscuits with her meal, but a look in the jar on the counter lead her to see that her biscuit jar was empty. Huffing irritably at her lack of scribe and cookies, she grabbed a plate from the cupboard and stabbed the meat from the skillet. Throwing her dinner on the plate, she turned off the stove and went to sit at the one person dining table situated in an alcove to the right of the kitchen. Staring at the mundane wooden furniture, she realized that she would probably have to redecorate a bit for Ori’s sake. It wouldn’t do for her one to be surrounded by harshness; she deserved nice, soft, pleasurable things to surround her at all times. Like silks, and cottons with warm colors and gems. Grinning madly at the pleasant thoughts of Ori draped in fine gems and silks, lying across her bed with her eyes hooded and face flushed with desire. Dwalin groaned at the image, heat pooling between her legs, before forcing the image from her mind and concentrating on finishing her meal. She would just have to go to bed early to deal with her wayward thoughts, yes a bed was just what she needed right now, but if she were honest with herself, she would rather have a someone waiting for her in the bed then going to lie on cold empty sheets for another night.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this weeks chapter....no Princes this time, but we did get some interesting insight into Nori and Dori...I wonder who Dori's "client" is? Hmmm....any guesses? And just what are the ones in the shadows waiting for? What's happening to the miners? And what's up with Bilbo? 
> 
> If you wish to chat with me about chapters and see when the next chapter will probably be updated then feel free to like my page on Facebook! :) 
> 
> FB: https://www.facebook.com/pages/KnittedOri/1510456715865020


End file.
